Alternate Universe
by Le Dragoon
Summary: Most of the characters are dbz but the scenario is completely different. The main character is 18. She goes through many hardships but in the end she has something that makes her life worth living. *Complete*
1. The Stranger

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
~~~~~Alright here's the deal. I have writers block so I came up with this idea. This story is ``BASED`` on events that have occurred in an rpg that I am part of. It's not going to be exactly like things happened in there, it just gives me the basics for my story. Nothing in this story is as it is in the dragonball z series, so if this sounds too weird for you turn back while you still can. Otherwise I hope you enjoy it. Oh one more thing. As long as I get some good reviews so that I know someone is reading this, then this story will continue as long as me and the gang keep rpging.~~~~~ (My characters are 18 and Marron so that's why you will almost always see one of them.)  
  
Android 18 and Gohan walked along the grassy field that stretched out beside the glistening blue lake. 18 had her arm locked around Gohan's and her head resting on his shoulder. They stopped under a large tree. 18 let go of him and leaned against the tree smiling as she looked down at the ring on her finger. This had been their favorite spot since they had started dating and only a day ago it was where he had proposed to her. He had been very shy about it, but when she noticed he was hiding something from her she forced it out of him.  
  
He looked up at the night sky then he turned to her and smirked. She noticed the devious expression on his face and arched a brow. "What?"  
  
He took her hands and pulled her away from the tree, then he placed his hands on her back and pushed her in to the lake. 18's scream was cut off by a huge splash. After a couple of seconds her head popped up at the surface of the water and she started to swim towards him. "You jerk!"  
  
He just stood there laughing at her. She grinned and when she got close enough she pulled him in. His body hit the surface causing water to rise in to the air around him. He resurfaced and looked at her. She smiled innocently as she pushed some of the wet hair out of her face. Gohan smiled then he put his hands on top of her head and pushed her back down in to the water before swimming away. She brought her head above the surface once again, sputtering out water. "Oh now it's on!"  
  
She followed him. He tried to swim faster but somehow she was gaining on him. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him back and held him as she swam upward. They both resurfaced gasping for air. After a moment Gohan's breathing steadied and he spoke, "I sowy 18."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm sure you didn't mean to." The sarcasm in her voice was obvious. He smiled, pulled her close and kissed her in an apologetic manner. They parted and he held her against his body as they began to rise over the surface of the lake. He set her down gently as the landed back on solid ground. "Great now I'm cold and wet."  
  
Gohan's eyes wandered over her body and he smirked, "I can tell."  
  
She gave him a nasty look and would have started yelling at him but he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her shivering body. She smiled as the warmth from his body came in contact with hers. "I was just having fun 18. You need to loosen up." Gohan had always been more playful then she was, excluding the one time he had gotten her to drink. It had been her first time having alcohol and after only a little bit, she had gone completely wild. "Come on I'll follow you home."  
  
"I love you Gohan."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed again, but this time in a more lustful manner and after a couple of minutes they parted. As they got ready to take off in to the air, a sudden strange wind started to blow. Gohan turned his gaze to where he felt the sudden surge of power coming from. He let go of 18 and stepped up in front of her protectively. The wind blowing around them became more rapid as a section of the sky turned pitch black against the starry blue background. A man emerged from that section of the sky. The wind calmed and the sky went back to normal. The stranger started walking towards them slowly, not taking his eyes off of Gohan. Gohan took a step back, bumping in to 18 slightly, "18 get out of here." his voice came out in a whisper that only she could hear.  
  
18 shook her head slightly and whispered back, "You should know better then that by now. I'm staying right here."  
  
Gohan cursed her stubbornness. It was a quality that had gotten her in to trouble more times then he could count. The stranger stopped a few feet in front of them. Gohan gasped as the man's facial features became clearer. "Father?"  
  
The man smirked, "Not quite. I'm from an alternate universe, where things are very different. I've been watching this dimension for quite some time and I must say that it interests me that you are the way you are, personality wise, but you're still as powerful as you are."  
  
18 stepped aside from Gohan's protection, "That's right, so you better not get any ideas or else you'll get to find out what pain really is."  
  
The man glanced at 18 and smirked, "I've been watching you as well 18. You're very strong but you are no match for me so it would be best to keep your mouth shut."  
  
18 put her hands on her hips an opened her mouth to protest but Gohan covered it with his hand. "18 please just shut up." Then he removed his hand from over her mouth.  
  
"That's right 18. Your big mouth got you killed where I'm from."  
  
"I don't think it fair that you know who I am but I have no idea who you are." Gohan sighed as 18 decided to talk despite his request.  
  
He bowed slightly, "I am Goku, the soon to be ruler of this planet."  
  
Gohan turned back to Goku, "Like hell!" He put his fists up at his sides.  
  
Goku smirked, "Don't worry boy. You'll have your chance to challenge me, but now is not the time. I will see you soon, after you have gotten some rest." He brushed against 18 as he walked by her.  
  
Gohan and 18 spun around and looked at him as he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. "Oh no he doesn't!" Gohan put two fingers to his forehead but 18 pulled his hand away, "No Gohan, save it! You can rest and maybe train in the time chamber and I can see if I can get some help. You may not be able to do this one on your own."  
  
Gohan looked at her seriously. "Fine, I'll go to the time chamber and train. But you need to be extra careful while I'm away and if you come across him I want you to run away. Deal?"  
  
18 nodded.  
  
"But first, I'm taking you home." They rose in to the air and flew off. Gohan stayed at 18's side, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.  
  
18 suddenly felt a strange sensation through her body and she swerved to the side slightly. Gohan noticed this, "What's wrong?"  
  
18 shook her head ~I must be tired or something~, "I think I'm a little tired, that's all."  
  
They landed in front of 18's house, "Now remember what I said 18."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss then flew off.  
  
18 sighed ~He's definitely very upset about this. I hope everything turns out alright.~ She walked in to her house then went straight up to her bedroom. She walked up to her bed, too tired to change out of her slightly damp clothes, laid down and fell asleep instantly.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Remember to review if you liked it so that I know someone is reading this and thinks it's good. Plus it'll encourage me to write more chapters, more quickly. 


	2. Virus

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
  
  
She lay there on her side with her head propped up on her hand, unaware of the presence of watchful eyes. The area was peaceful for now so 18 figured she should enjoy it before the battle began.  
  
"Greetings Android." She smiled at the familiar voice.  
  
She got to her feet, "Greetings Princess."  
  
They both gave a slight chuckle and embraced in a friendly hug. "I'm so glad you came Miyu."  
  
"I'm glad that you got a hold of me. So when is he going to come."  
  
"I can't be sure, hopefully not before Gohan finishes his training."  
  
"Is this guy really that bad? Why can't you and me just take him?"  
  
"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about him."  
  
"Well maybe you should go and wait for Gohan and tell him where we are."  
  
18 nodded, "Alright. But you be careful."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."  
  
18 arched a brow, "Gee, where have I heard that before?"  
  
Miyu scowled, "Hey that wasn't my fault and you know it."  
  
"Sure." 18 rose into the air, waved at her friend then took off.  
  
  
  
She came to a stop and gently landed on the ground. She walked past the small Namek, who didn't even bother to ask her why she was there. As she approached the door to the time chamber she sighed. ~Guess he's still in there.~ She sat down and waited.  
  
After a couple hours Gohan walked out. He was wearing slightly torn and broken saiyan armor and he had his usual training gi folded neatly in his hand. He looked down at the sleeping android wondering how long she had been there. "18? Wake up."  
  
18 opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh. Sorry, must not have gotten enough sleep last night." She got to her feet, stumbled backwards and would have fallen had Gohan not been there to stop her.  
  
"18 are you alright?"  
  
18 took much effort to stand up straight, "I'm great." she lied.  
  
"If you say so. . ."  
  
"I do. Now come on lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
They landed by Miyu, who was training herself by punching and kicking at the air. She stopped and turned to the two, "It's about time."  
  
18 shrugged, "Sorry."  
  
Gohan walked over to the lake, set down his gi and took off his saiyan armor before jumping in.  
  
18 blinked then covered Miyu's eyes, "Hey that's my man."  
  
Miyu blushed then took 18's hand away and turned to face the opposite direction. ~Honestly, I wish he'd be more modest about that sort of thing.~  
  
After a couple of minutes Gohan got out and put on his training gi. 18 nudged Miyu and whispered, "It's ok now."  
  
Miyu turned around and was immediately greeted, "Been a while Miyu."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They all sat down and started catching up. After a while 18 noticed herself becoming weaker and she started sweating badly. The other two were too involved in their conversation about battle techniques to notice, until 18 started leaning towards Gohan. She collapsed in his arms. He pulled her on to his lap, "18?!" He looked down at her arms, the sleeves of her shirt were starting to get damp as they turned red. He pulled up one of her sleeves and gasped at the sight of the cuts covering her arm.  
  
"Put her down and step back." Miyu commanded pushing her sleeves back a bit. Gohan set 18 down on the grass gently then stood up and backed away. Miyu put her hands over 18 and they started to emit a bright blue light. The cuts on 18's arms started to disappear, "There that's bet-"  
  
She was cut off by 18 yelling out in pain. Miyu looked back down and gasped as she saw the cuts on 18's arms reopening. "That's it!" Gohan picked 18 up and started floating above the ground, "I'm taking her to the hospital, you stay here and if Goku comes then you find a way to tell me." And with that he took to the air. Miyu crossed her arms and sighed ~Why do they always leave me behind?~  
  
  
  
"Gohan please get me out of here. I don't like hospitals. I want to go back." For as long as she could remember, 18 had always been nervous around any kind of medical equipment.  
  
He held on to her hand tightly, "No 18. You're staying here, we need to know what's wrong with you."  
  
She shut her eyes and a tear fell down the side of her face, "Please. If I'm going to die, I don't want it to be in a hospital."  
  
"You're not going to die 18, I won't let you."  
  
The doctor walked back in the room, "Well the blood test shows that she has some sort of parasite in her blood. Unfortunately no one has ever seen this before so there is no cure. If she stays here, we'll see if we can find any way to help her."  
  
"How did she get this?" Gohan kept his eyes on 18's face. She looked weak and like she was in much pain.  
  
"I can't be certain but my guess is that her skin was pierced or cut with an object that contained the parasite."  
  
18 chocked back a sob, "It. . .Goku."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as the previous night played back in his head. ~Goku must have given her the virus as he had brushed against her.~ "That bastard!" An aura exploded around Gohan, knocking back a confused doctor. "18 stay here. I'm going back to Kami's lookout. I have to be as strong as I can for when that bastard shows up."  
  
18 didn't want him to leave but she knew there was no way to stop him once he had made up his mind. The aura around him turned a golden color as did his hair just before he shot up and crashed through the ceiling. 18 took this opportunity to get out. She sat up and got off the stretcher. She grabbed some of the cloth bandages from a counter in the corner then flew up through the hole in the ceiling. She had to concentrate and use all of her strength to keep flying and at the same time had to wrap the bandages around her arm. She looked down and saw Miyu and two other women. She started floating downward then collapsed to her knees as she landed.  
  
"18!"  
  
All three of them ran up to her and kneeled beside her. Miyu put her arms around her in order to help her sit up. "18 you should be at the hospital."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Gohan came by here and told us what happened."  
  
18 looked at the other two women. One was her friend Kara. The other was the princess Linor whom had always been like a sister to her. "18 we're taking you back."  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere."  
  
All four of them looked up in the direction of the voice. Goku landed in front of them, "So I see the boy has left the women to do his dirty work."  
  
Miyu set 18's upper body on the ground before getting to her feet. She brought her fists up at her sides and glared at Goku. Goku smirked, "Calm yourself princess. I only want one thing. As long as I get it then you and your little friends will stay alive for the time being." He looked down at 18.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Weird? Maybe. 


	3. First Attempt

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
  
  
Miyu looked in the direction Goku was looking, and her eyes fell upon 18. She looked back at Goku, "You bastard. There's no way you're going to even touch her. I won't let you!"  
  
Miyu charged at Goku and slammed her fist into his face. Not paying attention, he got hit and stumbled back a couple of steps. He brought his hand up to his bottom lip and wiped away the blood forming there. He smirked, "Heh. . .You little bitch. I guess you're stronger here then in my world. Well I didn't want to have to do this but. . ." he made a quick movement with his hand and 18 yelled out in pain. Linor picked 18's head up and laid it on her lap like a pillow. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
"I control the virus running through her body, and I also posses the only antidote. Now I can cause her pain, or I can make her loose her strength. If I don't get my way, I'll drain every ounce of energy from her body and this dimension will be minus one android."  
  
"Cure her now and maybe I won't have to kill you!" Miyu's rage was building rapidly.  
  
"Kill me? My dear girl you have much to learn." He moved his hand again and 18's scream followed.  
  
Miyu charged at him once again and brought her knee into his gut harshly. She brought her arm across her chest then slammed her elbow upward into his jaw. Goku stepped back and grabbed Miyu's foot as she attempted to kick him. He tossed her aside and she slammed through several trees. Kara ran up to him and attempted to take a swing at him, but he dogged and slapped her away. "Kara, you aren't a warrior. You should stay out of this." Kara looked up at him with hate as she held the side of her face. He turned around and walked back to 18 and Linor. He kneeled down beside them and gazed at 18, "I hate seeing you this way 18. Just take my hand and all of this will be over. You can come with me and become my queen."  
  
"There's no way I'll go with you. I love Gohan."  
  
Goku growled as he took away more of 18's strength then caused her a burst of pain.  
  
"Stop it!" Linor screamed after 18's cry.  
  
Goku looked up at the terrified princess, "Not a chance."  
  
"Flame go!!!" A gigantic wave of fire slammed into Goku's back and sent him flying forward. He stopped himself in midair then turned and glared at Miyu, "Ok. I warned you."  
  
He charged at her with incredible speed and slammed his fist into her face, which sent her flying. He disappeared then reappeared behind her flying body and shot a ki blast at her back. Miyu hit the ground hard. She got up quickly and started running toward him. He just stood there and smirked. As she got closer to him she collapsed on her back and the force of her speed pushed her, causing her to slide on the ground. She slid between his legs (*hits people with their minds in the gutter* Stop thinking dirty thoughts.) and stopped herself when she was on the ground behind him. She put her palms face down on the ground on each side of her head and pushed herself up, flipping backwards. Her feet hit his back, which caused him to fall forward as she finished flipping and steadied herself on his back. She picked up one foot slightly then slammed it down on him, causing a cracking sound. "Give up?"  
  
Goku gritted his teeth. A surge of energy surrounded him, knocking Miyu off his back. His hair turned blonde and he got to his feet. Miyu got up as well. Goku put his palm out, facing her. A huge ball of ki formed and he released it at her. Before she could move the blast hit her and pushed her back, slamming her into a mountain miles away. "Stupid bitch. He muttered before turning back to the others and walking towards them.  
  
18 opened her eyes and looked up Linor. "Maybe I should just give in to him. I can't stand seeing you guys get hurt."  
  
"No 18 you can't. Just remember you love Gohan. Don't give up, I know you're in pain, but you just can't give up. Gohan will come back soon, I'm sure of it."  
  
18 nodded slightly then passed out. Linor whispered, "That's right 18, sleep." She looked up at Goku, "Please just leave her alone. She loves someone else, you can't force her to want you."  
  
"Quiet woman." He grabbed Linor and threw her to the side causing 18's head to hit the ground. He knelt beside 18 and moved his hand over her. 18's eyes tightened and she made a small sound, not having the energy to cry out any longer. "Just take my hand 18 and this will all be over."  
  
18 opened her eyes and tried hard to speak. Goku leaned in closer to her. "Fuck you." she managed to get out in a whisper.  
  
Goku shook his head in a disappointed manner. He sent a ki blast at Kara and Linor who both screamed as the blasts hit. "So you want me to continue causing pain to your friends?" Tears fell down her face but she showed no sign of giving in, "Perhaps your pain isn't great enough." He turned her head to the side and pressed his fingers against her temple. She still wouldn't agree. He scowled and started pushing down so hard that she could hear a cracking sound. "Are you going to come with me?"  
  
"Kill me. I don't care." 18 managed to get out.  
  
Goku sighed and removed his hand from her. He took out a small vile and forced the contents into 18's mouth. He got to his feet and looked down at her, "I'm going to kill Gohan. Then after that I will rule earth and you WILL be my queen." He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
18's eyes widened and she stood up. ~That must have been the antidote he gave me.~ She unraveled the bandages around her arms to see that the cuts were completely gone. She ran over to Linor and Kara who were lying on the ground not far from each other. She helped them both up, "Are you guys alright?"  
  
Linor nodded and Kara groaned, "I've been better."  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to stop him."  
  
"It's alright. We know that you would of, had you been able to."  
  
18 looked around then realized their group was missing someone, "I'll be right back." She took of to the air and flew towards the area where Miyu was. She spotted Miyu on the ground walking slowly and she landed beside her. "Miyu are you alright?!"  
  
Miyu winced, "He's gone isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, for now."  
  
"Damn. I was just getting started."  
  
18 smiled and helped her friend walk back to the others.  
  
"So he gave you the antidote?"  
  
"Yes. He said that when he comes back he's going to kill Gohan."  
  
"Don't worry, that's not going to happen."  
  
18 looked up at the sky and sighed, ~Please hurry Gohan.~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	4. The Battle

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
18 landed gently on the grass beside Miyu.  
  
"They got home alright?"  
  
"Yeah they're just a bit shaken up." She looked over at Miyu and smiled, "They aren't used to this stuff like we are."  
  
"I suppose not. So you sensed him right."  
  
"Yeah he's almost here."  
  
"A bit late though."  
  
"Hey, he would have been here had he known."  
  
Miyu crossed her arms, "Yeah I'm sure he would have. . ." She tried the best she could to hide her skepticism.  
  
They stood there in silence for the next couple minutes until Gohan landed in front of them.  
  
The moment he landed he noticed Miyu's slightly torn and dirty clothes, "Hey? What's wrong with you? You look like shit Miyu."  
  
Miyu rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too. Maybe if you would have been here we could have beaten him and gotten this whole thing over with."  
  
"What!? He was here?! Why the hell didn't you come and get me?!"  
  
Miyu shot him a nasty look, "Oh I don't know. Maybe I was too busy protecting two humans and your soon to be bride." She uncrossed her arms and stepped up to Gohan till she was right in his face, "Who almost died by the way! Maybe if you hadn't been so wrapped up in this whole, I have to be the strongest being charade, you would have been here to protect her!"  
  
Gohan backed away from Miyu and looked over at 18 who was staring at the ground. He walked past Miyu carefully, slightly afraid of her current mood, and went to 18. "18 what happened?" She just closed her eyes. "18?" He wrapped his arms around her. "Will someone please tell me what happened?"  
  
Miyu sighed and started to explain to him what had happened. When she finished, Gohan pulled away from 18 slightly and looked into her eyes, "18 I'm so sorry."  
  
18 sighed and gave him a disappointed look. "It was hell."  
  
He pulled her close once again and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Miyu just stood there and crossed her arms. After a minute of Gohan and 18's mushiness she cleared her throat loudly. Gohan turned to her and arched a brow, "What?"  
  
Miyu scowled, "Shouldn't we be looking for Goku?"  
  
"Anxious are we?"  
  
"I have a score to settle with him."  
  
"I'm sure you do but next time we see him, I'm fighting."  
  
"What!? No way, I wasn't finished with him!"  
  
"Admit it Miyu. You lost.  
  
"I admit to nothing, you weren't here, you don't know how it was."  
  
"Look I've spent two years in that chamber training and I know that I am now stronger than you."  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"Don't get upset. All I'm trying to say is that if anyone is going to beat him now, it's going to be me."  
  
"I see that two years of training has added to your ego as well."  
  
Gohan opened his mouth to object but was stopped by a dark laugh. He turned around and narrowed his eyes on Goku. "I agree with the vampire, Gohan you're over confident."  
  
Gohan pushed 18 back towards Miyu, "I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to 18."  
  
Goku smirked, "You know you don't really care for her. But that's alright, I'll treat her right once you're gone."  
  
Gohan clenched his fists and felt his rage build, "Shut up!" A golden aura exploded around him as he went super.  
  
Goku did the same, "Your demise is now."  
  
He charged at Gohan and slammed his fist into his face once he got close enough. Gohan stumbled back then brought his leg around and slammed it into Goku's side. They continued exchanging fierce blows, each getting bruised and leaking blood from various cuts.  
  
18 had to hold Miyu back the whole time, "Miyu please just let him fight alone."  
  
Miyu finally stopped struggling and sighed, "Fine 18. But only cause you seem to believe in him so much." They watched as the two saiyans continued to beat the shit out of each other.  
  
Gohan flew back from a blow he had just taken to his gut. He stopped in midair and cupped his hands together behind his back, "KA ME! HA ME!"  
  
Goku followed suit and charged his own attack, "KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAAA!!!"  
  
They both thrusts their hands forward releasing their blasts. The two beams of ki collided into each other and the force of it knocked 18 and Miyu back. Miyu looked up and slammed her fist on the ground, "Idiots!"  
  
Meanwhile the energy war between the saiyans continued. "Give it up boy. I'm more powerful then you'll ever be."  
  
Gohan growled and pushed more energy into his palm ~I can't let him win. . .Too many people depending on me.~  
  
Goku laughed as his wave started to overpower Gohan's, "Just admit it. You're too weak."  
  
This caused something inside of Gohan to snap. He yelled and his aura grew larger. Electricity started flying around him as he went ssj2. "I am NOT weak!"  
  
Goku's eyes widened as his opponents attack started coming closer to him. Gohan gave out one more burst of energy and the wave of ki slammed into Goku. "NOOO!!" Goku's body was engulfed by the blast.  
  
Gohan put his hand down and the energy dissipated. His hair fell slightly and turned to its original black color as he collapsed. "Gohan!" 18 got to her feet quickly and ran over to him. She kneeled at his side and smiled when she realized he was alright. He was breathing heavily and sweat and blood covered his body, "Did I do it?"  
  
"Yeah. . .You did it."  
  
Miyu walked up behind them, "How is he?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
After a few minutes Gohan's breathing steadied and he sat up, "Miyu can you bring him back without bringing back the spirit that was possessing him?"  
  
Miyu's and 18's eyes widened and at the same time they both yelled out, "What!?"  
  
"He was being possessed. . .I could tell."  
  
Miyu couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why the hell would you want to bring him back, even if it wasn't his fault he did the things that he did!?"  
  
"Please, just do it. It would be a shame to waste a good sparing partner."  
  
Miyu's expression was one of utmost disbelief and annoyance, "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Gohan shook his head, "Look if you don't do it then I'll just have to look for the dragonballs and do it myself."  
  
Miyu looked at 18, who just shrugged. Miyu gave her a look that clearly stated ``oh you're a lot of help`` "Fine. But if he starts killing everyone I'm gonna kick your ass Gohan." A portal opened beside her and she stepped through. It closed and 18 turned back to Gohan, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"  
  
"Don't worry. As long as he can control his dark side, everything will be alright."  
  
18 helped him to his feet, "Yeah. . .IF, being the key word."  
  
The portal reopened and Miyu and Goku walked out, "One psychotic saiyan, straight from the depths of hell. Will that be all?" They could all tell that Miyu was thoroughly pissed.  
  
"Could you get rid of whatever it was possessing him?"  
  
"Oh there was nothing possessing him really. It was his evil side controlling him." Miyu smirked showing her fangs slightly as if to say, I told you so. "But for now, he's in control."  
  
Goku lowered his head, "I apologize for everything I've done. Especially what I did to you 18."  
  
18 looked at him uncertainly, "It's alright I suppose. . .If it wasn't really your fault."  
  
Miyu crossed her arms, "Well I'm going home now before you people piss me off any further."  
  
18 smiled, "Thanks Miyu."  
  
Miyu started walking away, "Yeah, yeah whatever."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	5. Turn Around

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
  
  
The earth was at a time of peace and the guardians of the planet were taking this opportunity to relax. Goku was slowly being accepted by the others and so far he had been able to control the evil within him.  
  
Goku sat at the edge of the lake looking at it, in somewhat of a trance.  
  
"No 18!"  
  
Goku's trance was broken when he was suddenly splashed with water.  
  
"Bonzia!!!" 18 jumped in after Miyu.  
  
Miyu gave her a look, but 18 just smirked.  
  
"Come on Gohan! The water's fine!"  
  
"No thanks I'm going to go train." He walked away with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh. . .ok then."  
  
Both Miyu and Goku noticed her mood change drastically. 18 got out of the water, as did the slightly annoyed vampire. They both sat near the lake next to Goku. He looked over at both of the women who were now trying to dry off as best they could, and couldn't help but notice 18's expression.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Me? Oh yes I'm fine.", she lied. "Why?"  
  
"No reason." He looked back at the lake.  
  
18 took of her wet jacket and set it on the ground behind her. She sighed and looked out at the lake as well, ignoring the concerned look she was getting from Miyu. Gohan had been ignoring her a lot lately so that he could train. He had been this way since only a couple days after his fight with Goku and it was starting to worry 18. ~I'll have to get him to relax more. All this training can't be good for him~ She glanced at the lake for a moment longer then got to her feet, "Well I think I'm going to-"  
  
The other two got to their feet and looked in the direction 18 was looking. "Who do you think it is?"  
  
Miyu closed her eyes and concentrated hard. "No!" Her eyes snapped open and she started to run in that direction. The other two followed, "Miyu who is it?" 18 called after her.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
~What?!~  
  
They stopped a few yards away from what seemed to be Gohan, but there was something very different about him. He was surrounded by a black aura and there was something about the energy he was emitting that made 18 feel sick. ~So it was him~  
  
"I was afraid this would happen." Goku muttered.  
  
18 looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"With all this training he's been doing, trying to get stronger, he failed to keep his dark energy under control. His evil side has taken over."  
  
"What?! He has one?!"  
  
"Almost everyone does, whether they know it or not." He glanced at 18, "Almost everyone. Now I think you should leave and let me and Miyu take care of this."  
  
"What?! No way! I'm staying right here."  
  
Miyu sighed, "Well who ever is staying better smart up. While you two were babbling, Gohan got away."  
  
"What!?" Goku and 18 spoke at the same time, "Shit!"  
  
They all jumped up and started flying towards Gohan's energy signature. As they flew they saw a city below them that was now completely destroyed.  
  
18 clenched her fists tightly and Miyu turned to glance at her, "It'll be ok 18. We'll get him back." 18 just nodded.  
  
They stopped not far from Gohan who was standing near the edge of a cliff. 18 ran up to him, "Gohan please try to control it."  
  
The aura around him grew and knocked 18 back. He turned around and smirked. Miyu helped 18 up, "18 I don't think that's going to do any good at this point."  
  
Gohan took a step forward, "Hmph. Weaklings."  
  
Miyu snarled, showing her fangs, "Weaklings huh?" She lunged forward with her fist out, in attempt to punch him but he moved out of the way and tripped her as she rushed by. She fell forward and hit the ground. She got to her feet quickly and turned to him. He smirked and gave a soft wicked laugh, "You've been hiding something from them Miyu. But I know all about it, I always have, so why don't you just try it, I know you want to."  
  
Miyu knew it was dangerous but she felt she had no choice. This was the man that had beaten Goku when he was evil, and now he's twice as strong. "Fine Gohan, but just remember. . .You asked for it." She gripped a small chain around her neck and pulled it out from under her clothes. On the end of the chain was a small yellow crystal. She closed her eyes and started muttering something under her breath.  
  
Gohan just shook his head slightly as the crystal started glowing. "Poor Miyu. It must be hard to finally realize there are others stronger than you." She ignored him and continued concentrating on what she was doing.  
  
Goku and 18 just watched, both extremely confused.  
  
Gohan walked up to Miyu until he was only inches away from her. "Give it up Miyu. I'm too strong, you can't tame my evil."  
  
As much as she hated it, she had a feeling he was right. She was trying as hard as she could but it was having no affect on him. Gohan grabbed the crystal, which broke Miyu's concentration. "You would have had better luck if you had bitten me. Your attempt to control me was useless and now you'll have to pay the price." He looked at 18 and Goku then back at Miyu, "You're going to kill your friends." He applied more pressure and the crystal shattered.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	6. Evil Forces

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
  
  
Gohan opened his hand and the broken shards of the crystal fell to the ground. He took a couple steps back as Miyu fell to her knees.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Miyu yelled out as she grabbed her head and threw her upper body back. A rush of black energy surrounded her, blowing her hair and clothes around and her eyes started to glow red. She got to her feet and looked at Goku and 18. She grinned, showing her fangs and giving off a slight hiss.  
  
"Gohan what the hell did you do to her?!"  
  
Gohan glared at 18, "I released the evil part of her that she's been hiding." He walked over to Miyu and stood at her side with his arms crossed.  
  
"Miyu. . .?"  
  
"Silence!" She hissed  
  
18 took a step back, accidentally hitting her arm against Goku's. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know. They're each stronger than the two of us combined." He whispered back. Only one thought entered his mind, ~I have to make her evil side take me instead~ He looked at 18, who's back was facing him, ~I have to do this~  
  
"Forgive me 18." He put one arm around 18's waist and arms pulling her against him, then he put his other hand over her mouth. He could feel 18 shaking, which made him hate himself for this even more. "Wouldn't you rather take me? Imagine the power you would have."  
  
Miyu smirked, "I'm not that gullible. Besides I think I prefer this body. I know that you've been suppressing your evil, which has caused you to become weak."  
  
"That's what you think, but I've just been pretending. Now take me or I'll kill her." At this 18 started struggling to get free.  
  
"Kill the girl, see what I care."  
  
~I'm sorry 18. I'll get you back I promise~ The hand that was covering her mouth tightened then he jerked it to the side forcefully. He heard her neck snap and he let go of her, letting her lifeless body fall to the ground.  
  
Miyu had a slightly surprised smirk on her face. "Impressive. I suppose maybe you have been hiding your evil. But I can't be sure."  
  
Gohan had been looking at 18 the whole time. "18. . ." Something inside of him was obviously overtaking his evil because he suddenly felt himself get weak with sadness. Miyu noticed this and sighed, "I knew you were weak." She quickly jabbed her hand through his chest. She felt the blood drip off her fingers from behind him. Gohan fell forward when Miyu pulled her hand out of him.  
  
Goku watched in horror.  
  
Miyu brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers, "You seem surprised."  
  
"Oh. . .No not at all."  
  
She started walking toward him slowly. "So. You want me to take your body instead? Why? So you can be the most powerful?"  
  
"I just thought that it would be in your best interest to take a body that was already filled with evil energy." He felt his heart race as she stopped, only inches away from him.  
  
"You're such a bad liar Goku." She slammed her fist into his face and he fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. She put her foot on his chest, holding him down, and a black flame appeared in her hand. "Say goodbye."  
  
"You don't want to do this. Where's the Miyu I know? The one that would do anything for her friends even sacrifice herself."  
  
"I'm not her anymore. She was weak and useless."  
  
"Miyu I know you're in there somewhere." He looked up at her sincerely.  
  
She looked down into his eyes and something inside of her stopped her from killing him. The flame in her hand disappeared and she fell to her knees. She slouched forward holding the sides of her head, "No. No!" She shook her head and screamed. Goku sat up and put his hand on her back, "Fight it Miyu!"  
  
She continued muttering under her breath as she held her head. Her body was shaking violently. Finally she looked up and screamed as the black energy surrounded her once more blowing Goku back. The energy shot up into the sky and she collapsed. Goku rushed to her and turned her over. ~She's alive. But is she still evil?~ In her current state, he couldn't whether she was back to normal or not. Goku then glanced over at the bodies of Gohan and 18 and sighed, ~I'll find a way to get you guys back. . . I promise~  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Sorry it's so short but I'm sort of lacking ideas right now, and inspiration. 


	7. Change of Heart

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked around the slightly familiar environment, then looked up at the golden ring hovering over his head, "Damn." He looked ahead of him at the long line of people, ~This is going to take forever~ He put two fingers up to his forehead and used instant transmission to appear in front of a giant desk, with a giant red demon sitting behind it.  
  
The demon looked down at Gohan, "It's about time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have someone waiting for you." He pointed over at the blonde who was arguing with a young man with long black hair.  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Gohan was standing behind 18 with his arms crossed. The man shook his head and walked off.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Gohan." 18 took a step forward to give him a hug but he stepped back. 18's expression changed, "What's wrong?"  
  
"18 we need to talk."  
  
". . .About?"  
  
"I want to call the whole thing off." He did his best to keep his emotions in check.  
  
18's eyes widened, "Call what off?" She knew what he meant but she didn't want to believe it.  
  
"I'm sorry 18. It's over."  
  
18 felt her eyes burning, "Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons. . ."  
  
"Like what!?" Most of the people and demons in the building looked over at them, hearing 18's voice.  
  
"18 just accept this. Don't make a scene."  
  
18 couldn't believe what she was hearing. She found herself looking at a man that she didn't know, her Gohan was gone. This man was bitter and full of hate. "Gohan what happened to you?"  
  
Gohan crossed his arms, "It's none of your business."  
  
18 was so confused. ~If this is a dream someone please wake me up~  
  
*****  
  
"Miyu?!" Goku looked down at Miyu who seemed to be unconscious still. ~I could have sworn. . .~  
  
. . .Don't worry about the dragonballs Goku. I'll get them back. . .  
  
Goku's eyes widened ~I didn't know she was telepathic~ Goku looked at the dragon radar he had just taken from Gohan's pouch and sighed, ~I guess I'll wait and see if she really does get them back~  
  
*****  
  
"Fine Gohan. Pretend like our relationship was just one big joke."  
  
"18. . ." Before he could say anything else they heard a familiar voice.  
  
. . .You guys just stay were you are for a moment. . .  
  
"Miyu?" 18 and Gohan felt a strange sensation as everything around them turned black. Suddenly the world came back into view and they were back on earth. Goku jumped as the two, fully restored bodies rose off the ground. "You guys are ok?!" He looked down at Miyu and smiled, ~She came through after all. She must be back to normal, but why is she still unconscious~  
  
18 turned to Gohan as she pulled the ring off of her finger. She took his hand and placed the ring in his palm.  
  
Goku arched a brow, "What's going on you guys?"  
  
18 leaned forward and kissed Gohan on the cheek, "Fine." She turned around and started walking away, tears escaping her eyes.  
  
"18 where are you going?" Goku turned to look at Gohan. His eyes widened when he saw the single tear roll down the warrior's cheek. Gohan tightened his grip on the ring then turned and walked away.  
  
Goku wanted to know what was going on but wasn't sure which one to go after. After both were out of sight, Goku decided that he would find out sooner or later and that there were more important things to worry about at the moment. He kneeled down and scooped Miyu up in his arms, ~I guess she can stay at my place till she wakes up~ He looked at her face and sighed, ~I hope she's alright~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	8. Apart

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
It had been several months since the warriors Gohan and Miyu had been overtaken by their own evil. Oblivious to how often they have been in danger of being destroyed, the citizens of earth continued their daily lives. There were a select few however, who's lives would never be the same.  
  
Gohan looked around the dark, musty room as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. ~I'll take a quick break~ He walked outside of the gravity room to get a breath of fresh air. He sat down and leaned against the room's door. Looking up at the sky, he tried to remember how long it had been since he had seen the others.  
  
~Probably too long~ But he had changed and he figured the others wouldn't accept him this way. ~It doesn't matter, I don't really need them~ He crossed his arms, ~All that matters is getting stronger and being the best~ Since he had been taken over by his dark side, he had a taste of what power really was. He let his hunger for this kind of power take priority over everything else. The once cheerful, kind, saiyan was now a bitter one, trying to rid him self of all emotion. In his opinion, emotions made you weak and he couldn't have that.  
  
He stood up and went back in the gravity room to continue his training.  
  
*****  
  
18 was sitting by the window, watching the droplets of water run down it. As much as she missed her friends, she couldn't find the strength to go back to that life. Unlike them, her emotions always got the best of her because she couldn't just push them aside. She'd lost count of how many times she'd been scolded for letting her feelings get in the way.  
  
What had happened between her and Gohan, had been the biggest emotional shock that she had ever had and she was having a hard time getting over it.  
  
She got up and walked out of the small capsule house that she had swiped off a dealer back in Satan city. Though it was stealing, she tried to think of it as a sort of payback for all the times she had helped save the earth. She had set the house up in the middle of a forest, far away from were she used to live. Most of her friends knew were she used to live, but this way none of them could find her.  
  
She walked into a small clearing and looked up at the sky, ~I miss them all so much~  
  
*****  
  
Goku got up from his bed yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to his closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t- shirt, before leaving his room. He went to another room and opened the door, ~What?! Where is she?!~ Goku started rushing around his house looking for something then ran outside and let out a sigh of relief. "It's about time, sleeping beauty. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Miyu turned around and faced him, "Is this your house?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
Goku's smile faded, "I don't know. I haven't seen them since you brought them back."  
  
"So they did make it back. I was worried that I was too weak to do it. . .How long have I been out?"  
  
"A few months."  
  
"I see." She was being very casual, as if being asleep for months was normal.  
  
Goku gave her and odd look, "Well I don't. Do you mind explaining it to me?"  
  
"My physical body was too weak so I had to wait to return to it."  
  
"Oh, I get it.", he lied. He had never really understood anything about Miyu. Goku hugged Miyu and gave her a small kiss, which surprised the both of them, "Never go evil again. Ok?"  
  
Miyu just nodded, not knowing what to say at this point. She wasn't exactly sure of what to think about what Goku had just done.  
  
Goku cleared his throat, "Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."  
  
Miyu nodded again.  
  
Goku let go of her and walked back into the house feeling slightly embarrassed, especially because of the way that Miyu had reacted.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	9. Home Again

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
"Shove it Goku." Miyu put her hands behind her head and laid back in front of the tree she was under. "I'm tired of your bragging. You don't have to go flaunting your happiness at me. I said congratulations, what more do you want?"  
  
It had been a nearly two and a half years since the group of earth guardians had been separated from each other. Aside from Goku and Miyu that is. Their relationship had grown since that kiss, the day that Miyu had awaken from her coma. But their love was like a rose; beautiful at first but it slowly shriveled up and died.  
  
"What's the matter demon? Jealous?" Goku crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
Miyu made her mood quite clear by the annoyed expression on her face. "I'm not a demon I'm a Shinma!"  
  
"Heh. Yeah wha-" They both saw something out of the corner of their eyes and turned to it.  
  
"Hey guys." A girl that looked to be in about her late teens, floated down from the sky and smiled.  
  
Miyu got to her feet and looked the girl over, "Can we help you?"  
  
"Oh come on. I know it's been a while but still. . ." She took her hair tie out causing her blonde hair to fall to her shoulders. She then pulled her black sunglasses off and placed them in the pocket of her jeans.  
  
"I can't believe it." Goku's jaw was slightly dropped.  
  
"18!"  
  
"In the flesh." 18 winked and hugged Miyu then Goku. "I missed you guys."  
  
"I thought you were dead." 18 tried to pull out of her hug with Goku but he held on a while longer before letting go.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I stayed away so long without ever telling you guys anything."  
  
"Yeah well you should be sorry!" Miyu walked up to them and pushed Goku out of the way. "I'm your best friend, you should have told me something!"  
  
"Uh. . .I. . sorry Miyu. . ." 18 took a step back from her, "It'll never happen again."  
  
"Yeah well it better not." Miyu crossed her arms and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure whether she should be angry or happy and relieved. "You're back now. . .I guess that's what matters."  
  
"Yeah." 18 looked around for the group's missing member, "So uh. . .were is he?"  
  
Goku froze and Miyu turned her gaze in another direction.  
  
"Oh come on. . .You guys knew I'd have to ask eventually."  
  
Miyu sighed and looked back at her, "Gohan shows up occasionally. . .But he's changed. Usually all he does is start a fight, show how strong his is, and then leave."  
  
". . .I see." She lowered her head to stare at the ground, then suddenly she jumped back, "What the hell is that!?!?!"  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "What?" He looked down where 18 was looking and smiled, "Oh sorry about that, I was supposed to be keeping an eye on him." He bent over and picked up the young infant, "18 this is Bardock. . .My son."  
  
18 nearly fell backward, "Your what?!" She looked over at Miyu, wide eyed, "You?"  
  
"What?! Hell no! That's not mine!"  
  
Goku smirked, "Could have been. . ."  
  
"Huh? Did I miss something?"  
  
"It's nothing 18. Forget about it." Miyu sighed and started floating up into the air. She was happy to see her friend again, but wasn't in the mood to talk. "Well I've really got to go now. It's good to have you back 18, I'll see you guys soon." And with that, she took off.  
  
18 watched her till she was out of sight then looked back at Goku, "So who's is it?"  
  
Goku looked down at the boy in his arms, the smile never leaving his face, "Linor's."  
  
"Li. .nor. . .I see." 18 shook her head ever so slightly, "Well I'm happy for you."  
  
His smile faded slightly as he looked up at her, "Yeah, thanks. . .So how have you been?"  
  
"Oh. . .uh, I've been. . .ok I guess." She sighed and walked a few feet forward and sat down.  
  
He sat down next to her and Bardock started to cry, "Errr. . .Uh, don't cry. Please stop."  
  
18 was doing everything she could to keep her laughter inside as she watched Goku try to calm the baby down. After about five minutes she put her arms out to him "Here let me try."  
  
"Uh. Sure." Goku placed Bardock in 18's arms and watched her as she started rocking him in her arms gently.  
  
"Hush now young Bardock. . .If you don't stop I think your daddy's going to cry." 18 tried to hold in her laughter but a small chuckle escaped her throat. Goku rolled his eyes but stopped and shot a glance down at the silently sleeping infant in 18's arms.  
  
"Wow you're really good at this."  
  
18 shrugged and handed the baby back to his father, "I guess I'm a natural."  
  
"Yeah. . .I guess so." He smiled at her in an odd sort of way.  
  
"Heh." She turned her gaze from him, and looked out at the sky instead. "I guess I've missed out on a lot." She sighed leaned back with her palms on the ground behind her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Care to fill me in?"  
  
"Sure." The two of them talked non-stop as they watched the sun rise. The whole time, 18 couldn't help but feel a sense of peace within herself, ~I'm home again~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	10. New Generation Arising

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he can have quite a temper at times but. . ." 18 smirked and crossed her arms, "Well you know. . .That's one bad personality trait measured up to a lot of good ones. Besides, everyone sees the way you two are always all over each other."  
  
"Yeah." Linor had the same lustful expression that she had whenever Goku was around. Bardock started squirming in her arms so she set him on the ground, keeping a close eye on him as he started crawling around. "I just wish he didn't have that dark side. It scares me."  
  
"Don't worry. If he can't control it for any reason, Miyu and I will stop him. You and your son will be safe."  
  
Linor crossed her arms and continued to watch Bardock crawl, "But he's been doing an awful lot of training. . .What if the two of you can't stop him?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't worry. If he really got that strong, I'm pretty sure Gohan would show up."  
  
"True." She looked at 18 and smiled brightly, "So how's your love life going?"  
  
18 rolled her eyes and sighed. She was silently praying that Linor wasn't going to try to set her up with some loser again, "You know I don't have a love life. Personally I think it's better that I don't." She turned her gaze to the sunset, remembering the last guy that had ever seemed like he was ``the one``. She figured that after Gohan, she could never love again. ~As long as I'm alone, I can't get hurt that way ever again~  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
18 looked up and Linor turned around at the voice. There stood a young strong looking women with a child in her arms and a tail wrapped around her waist. Linor decided to speak up first, "Can we help you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Are you two 18 and Miyu?"  
  
18 gave her a curious look, "I'm 18 but Miyu isn't here right now."  
  
"Oh, well I suppose one out of two isn't bad. My name is Vasha." She gave a slight bow and smiled. "This is going to seem a bit weird but Gohan thought you should know so he sent me because he's busy training. Though I think he should be here since I don't even know you people."  
  
18 got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Well? What do you want?"  
  
"18 this is Vegetto. . .Our son." She looked down at the infant in her arms and her smile widened.  
  
18 froze and she completely ignored the worried look that Linor was giving her. "Gohan's son?"  
  
"That's right. He didn't exactly say why I needed to tell you."  
  
Suddenly Gohan came down from the sky and landed next to Vasha. "I thought they should know."  
  
"Oh Gohan, I thought you were training." She moved her tail from around her waist to his.  
  
"I decided to take a break." He crossed his arms and smirked at the expression on 18's face. "Long time no see 18. It's been what? A year? Two years?"  
  
18 could feel her heart pounding against her chest and she couldn't quite seem to get any words out. Everyone had told her that he showed up quite often, but she hadn't seen him since he had broken their engagement. She blinked a few times and noticed the smug look on his face, which only angered her. "Congratulations Gohan." She said, trying to stay as calm as possible.  
  
His smile faded slightly but he was glad that she was being mature about the situation. "So, no hard feelings?" He extended his hand out to her.  
  
She took it, "Yeah, no hard feelings." For some reason she couldn't help but feel jealous, but she decided to keep her feelings inside.  
  
Linor picked her son up. Gohan looked at the boy, "I'm assuming that's Goku's child." Linor nodded. Gohan looked at his own son ~My boy will be much stronger then that low class saiyan's. As soon as he can walk, I'm going to start his training~ "Come Vasha. It's time to go home."  
  
Vasha turned to Gohan a bit surprised, "Already?"  
  
"Yes. Now." He took a last glance at 18 and Linor then started floating upward.  
  
"Oh, alright then. Bye you two." She waved and followed Gohan.  
  
When they were both out of sight Linor turned to 18, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Uh sure. . .Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"18 don't play dumb with me. I know you're not over him even after all this time."  
  
18 sighed and put her arms out for Bardock. Linor handed her the child and 18 gave a small smile. "You might be right. But I have to learn to get over it and move on with my life." She tickled the boy's stomach causing him to giggle.  
  
"Yes, yes I agree! That's why I've asked this guy that I met the other night if he would want to go ou-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'll tell him to forget it. Geez."  
  
18 looked up at her, "I'm just not ready for another relationship right now."  
  
"Alright, I'll get off the subject for now."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and put her arms out "So can I count on being called aunty?"  
  
"Of course." She smiled then took Bardock from 18's outstretched arms. "You know you're like a sister to me."  
  
"Yes, as are you." She gave her a small hug, being careful not to crush Bardock. This was the woman 18 felt she would always be able to trust and care for no matter what, but like many friendships it would be only a matter of time until something went wrong.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	11. A New Evil

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
  
  
"There! I felt it again." Miyu had her hands at her side, prepared for any kind of attack.  
  
"Yeah but, it came from over there too." Goku turned to Miyu, "Maybe we should find the others."  
  
"No, let's just split up, we can handle this alone." Her haunting yellow eyes were bright against the dark, muggy environment. "If you find it first, speak to me through your mind, I will hear you."  
  
"Alright, be careful out there, demon."  
  
Miyu growled softly and turned around to yell at him but he was already gone, ~Damn him~ She turned back to face the direction that she had felt the power come from and started running toward it. Miyu sped through the thick forest gracefully but stopped suddenly and closed her eyes, ~"Miyu! He-"~ Goku's voice trailed off.  
  
~He most have found it~ Feeling a bit aggravated she turned around once more and headed toward his dropping energy signature. ~I've got to hurry. He's losing too much energy~ She stopped when she felt she was there, but she didn't see him anywhere. "Goku?" She heard an eerie laugh, "Goku, you dumb ass, this is no time to play around."  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice. "Ah Miyu, you've decided to join us. I'm afraid this Goku you speak of, is unable to hear you at the moment."  
  
"Who the hell are you?! Show yourself!"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Miyu saw a figure emerge from the darkness. His face was hidden by the dark cloak he was wearing, but he was close enough for her to see what he was carrying. "Is this what you were looking for?" He tossed the body to Miyu's feet.  
  
"Goku?!" She took a step back and looked at him. Though it was dark, she could tell that he was dead by the state of his broken body.  
  
"He would have had a better chance if he hadn't been so distracted, trying to figure out a way to contact you. Non-telepaths have a hard time doing that." ~"But you already know that don't you Miyu?"~  
  
Her eyes widened, "You're a telepath?"  
  
"Yes." He removed the hood of his cloak, revealing his thin, pale face, "My name's Damion. You probably don't know me but I've been watching for a long time." He took a step closer to her, grinning darkly. "After I killed your parents I decided that I'd keep a close eye on you."  
  
Miyu's eyes widened, "What?!"  
  
"You heard me." He continued to walk forward until he was only inches away from her. "But I decided that I was tired of waiting."  
  
The look he gave her, caused Miyu to feel very uncomfortable. He cupped his hand around her chin and started to lean in closer to her. She jumped back and put her fists up at her sides, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Don't make this difficult. If you don't come with me, I'll haunt you for all eternity."  
  
"Well I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." Her eyes narrowed on him, "Get ready asshole, cause I'm sending you straight to hell!"  
  
She jumped up then flew down at him with her fist out in front of her. Just as she was about to hit him he disappeared and her fist slammed into the ground instead. She got to her feet and turned around.  
  
Damion smirked, "What's wrong? I know you're faster then that."  
  
She glared at him and shook the hand that had hit the ground, then got back into her fighting stance.  
  
"Just remember you brought this onto yourself." He kneeled down beside Goku's body and put his hand on his chest.  
  
Miyu started running towards him but stopped when he disappeared once again. She looked around but there was no sign of him. "Stop being a coward, stay and fight!" She heard a noise and looked down towards Goku, who was emitting a strange glow. He started moving and slowly got to his feet.  
  
Miyu's eyes widened, "Goku? But you're-"  
  
"Dead? Hardly." The glow around him vanished and his body appeared to be in perfect condition. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Goku, not really. I'm the fusion of Goku and Damion, you can call me Daku." He cracked his knuckles and smirked, "You'll never get rid of me, my dear Miyu."  
  
"We'll see about that!" She charged at him again, her furry causing her speed and strength to increase. She slammed her fist into his gut then thrust her knee upward causing it to hit him in his chin.  
  
He stumbled back and wiped away some of the blood escaping his mouth. ~Not used to this body yet~ He brought his leg out from the side and attempted to kick her. Miyu grabbed his ankle and tossed him into a tree. She walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs, causing him to roll over. "Get up."  
  
He got to his feet and looked at her, "Enough."  
  
"I don't think so." She jumped up and slammed her heel into the side of his neck, sending him flying. She quickly flew after him, grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. She landed beside him, gracefully. "Kiss this!" She grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head slightly then slammed his face into the ground. She stepped back, still keeping her eyes on him.  
  
He pushed himself up slightly and coughed up some blood, ~This isn't good, maybe I should leave~ He stood for a moment but fell back to his knees. Realizing there was nothing he could do, Damion released himself from Goku's body.  
  
Miyu put her hand out to the side, palm facing the sky. "You picked the wrong person to mess with." A flame appeared in her palm. She put her hand in front of her face and let out a quick breath causing the flame to explode and fly towards him.  
  
"Wait!" But it was too late. The flame hit him and surrounded his body. After a moment, the fire vanished, revealing Goku lying on the ground, smoke rising off his body.  
  
Miyu walked up to him and kneeled at his side, she couldn't feel his ki. She placed her hand on his neck and could feel that he still had a pulse. She pulled her hand away, looked at him and sighed, ~How do we get into this kind of shit~ She looked up and waved her hand across the sky. A portal appeared in front of them, ~Guess I should tell the others~ She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him through the portal.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	12. Unexpected Comfort

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story.  
  
  
  
"Vegetto get back here!"  
  
"Aunty 18, Aunty 18!!!!"  
  
"Hold on Bardock." 18 rushed after Vegetto and grabbed him, "I said stay away from the lake."  
  
"Ok!" The rambunctious four year old, hugged the flustered android. "I be good."  
  
18 walked back over to Bardock, Vegetto still clinging on to her. "I'm going to kill Linor and Gohan when they get back." she muttered to herself.  
  
It wasn't unusual for the two boys to be left with 18. She loved them both like her own children but there were days when she just felt like she couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Ok now what was it that you wanted Bardock?"  
  
"Um. . .I forgot."  
  
18 rubbed her head and sighed, "Ok, just tell me when you remember."  
  
Bardock jumped up and smiled. "Aunty 18!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
". . .I forgot again."  
  
18 set Vegetto on the ground then sat down, "Ok Bardock, just try and remember."  
  
"Aunty 18!" Vegetto started tugging on her sleeve.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegetto opened his mouth to say something, ". . . . . .I forgot."  
  
18 closed her eyes ~Sometimes I think they do this to me on purpose~ Suddenly she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder, "Do you really remember this ti-" She opened her eyes and jumped slightly, not seeing who she had expected. "Oh it's you Miyu."  
  
Miyu waved her hand and closed the portal behind her, "18 I've got a hell of a story to tell you." She let go of Goku's shirt and sat down next to her confused friend.  
  
"Uh. . .Ok." She looked over at Bardock and Vegetto, "You boys go over there and spar for a little while."  
  
"Ok!" they both said cheerfully, before running off.  
  
". . .Ok Miyu. What the hell happened?"  
  
Miyu told 18 about her encounter with Damion and about what he had done.  
  
"So Goku. . .Are you sure it's safe to have him here like this?"  
  
"I can tell that Damion isn't possessing him right now."  
  
18 looked at Goku, "Damn, you got him good."  
  
Miyu crossed her arms and smirked.  
  
18 rolled her eyes, "You're hopeless." She opened the small pouch she had attached to a belt loop on her jeans. "I went to see Corin last week," she pulled out a sensu bean, "I have to keep sensus stocked up since the rest of you seem to think you're invincible."  
  
"You know, you could just let me heal him."  
  
"Nah, don't waste your energy." 18 tapped Goku on the cheek but he showed no sign of consciousness, "Ok we'll do this the hard way." She held his head up and pushed the sensu in hard so it would go down his throat. After a couple of seconds she looked over at Miyu. "It shouldn't be taking this long to work."  
  
"Yeah. . .Put him down, let me try." 18 laid his head down on the ground then got up and backed away. Miyu put her hands over him and started chanting. 18 looked over her shoulder at the boys to make sure they were still there. Her eyes widened ~Oh shit! They're gone~ Suddenly she felt something touch her leg. She jumped back and gave a small squeak. "Shit!"  
  
"Ooooo, you said a bad word Aunty 18." Bardock and Vegetto were looking up at her.  
  
"Don't be such a little kid Bardock, she can say that if she wants to." Vegetto told his peer, trying to act as mature as possible.  
  
"Aunty 18, what's wrong with daddy?"  
  
"Nothing, he's fine." Miyu got up and took a step back to allow Goku to stand.  
  
Goku got up and looked at them, "Please tell me that whole Damion thing was a dream."  
  
Miyu shook her head, "I'm afraid not."  
  
Bardock ran up to Goku and hugged him around his leg, "Daddy!"  
  
18 looked at the two of them and smiled, "I'm glad that you're alright for the moment Goku. I still don't understand why the sensu didn't work."  
  
Miyu shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I healed him."  
  
18 looked back at her pouch, "Only three left and they have to last us a few months."  
  
Goku gave a small chuckle, "I guess keeping sensus around has become your job."  
  
18 closed her pouch and gave him an annoyed look, "Well no one else seems to want to do it and someone needs to take care of you guys."  
  
"Thank you for making my daddy better." Bardock gave Miyu a hug.  
  
"No problem kid."  
  
"Yeah, you're so cool Meeryew!" Vegetto shouted out, waving his arms in the air.  
  
Miyu's eye twitched slightly, "It's Miyu."  
  
18 quickly grabbed Vegetto and gave a nervous laugh, "He knows it's Miyu. Isn't that right Vegetto?"  
  
"Meeryew, Meeryew, Meeryew!"  
  
18 covered his mouth, "I think I should take him home now, let Gohan deal with his own kid for a while." ~If only Vasha hadn't left. It would make it easier for Vegetto to be at home~ "I'll see you guys later. Be good for your dad Bardock."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
18 turned around and started flying with Vegetto in her arms. "So how are things at home Vegetto?"  
  
"Ok I guess. Usually daddy makes me train because he says that he wants me to be stronger then that bastard, Goku's son."  
  
"Vegetto, watch your language."  
  
"Daddy says I can say bad words if I want to."  
  
18 sighed ~Figures. . .He needs someone besides Gohan to teach him his ethics~ She landed in front of a small house and walked around to the gravity room in the back yard. "Gohan." She knocked on the door and waited a few moments. ". . .Gohan!!!"  
  
Gohan came out and gave her an irritated look, "You bellowed?"  
  
"I've come to drop Vegetto off, I can't take care of him anymore today." She looked at the boy in her arms and realized he was sleeping.  
  
"Follow me." Gohan growled and went into the house. He led her to a room upstairs, "Just set him down on the bed."  
  
18 did as he told her then turned around and looked at him, "So how are you holding up?"  
  
"Oh I see, you came here to try to get me to open up and let out my emotions." He shook his head and walked out of the room.  
  
18 followed him, "I just asked you a simple question. You always have to over analyze everything!"  
  
He quickly turned around and grabbed 18, which frightened her a bit. "Look 18. She left. It upset me. I've got a kid I don't know how to deal with. I'm handling it. I don't need you here trying to make me feel better. You got that?!"  
  
18 nodded and he let go of her. She went around him and quickly walked down the stairs and out of the house. Once outside, she jumped up and flew off. ~Bastard~ Feelings that she had been blocking out for the last few years, were starting to take over once again. ~I just need to go somewhere quiet that won't remind me of him~  
  
She looked around and found a spot. She landed on a rocky, deserted cliff and sat down near the edge. ~Why can't I get over him~ She sat there for hours just trying to keep herself calm.  
  
Suddenly there was a small noise from behind her. "How'd you find me?"  
  
"Damn, how did you know I was here?" Goku sat down beside her.  
  
"One, you're too noisy to really sneak up on anybody and two, I could sense your ki. So how did you know I was here?"  
  
"I was just out flying since I couldn't really sleep and I saw you. So what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere this late at night?"  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing. . ."  
  
Goku looked at her suspiciously, "Nothing? I'm not buying that."  
  
She looked at him, suddenly noticing how much he resembled Gohan. She turned her head away from him, trying to resist crying. But no matter how hard she tried, tears started to escape from her eyes.  
  
"18? What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing, just forget about it."  
  
"It's Gohan. . .Isn't it?"  
  
The sound of his name made her cry harder. Goku pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't fight it, just let it out." He could feel her warm tears soaking through the cloth of his shirt.  
  
"This is so stupid, why do I have to be so weak."  
  
"You're not weak 18. You'll get over him, don't worry." He could feel her shaking, "It's ok, try to calm down." He closed his eyes and started running his fingers through her hair, "Everything will be alright." He sat there with her in his arms until she stopped shaking. "18. . ." She leaned back and looked up at him. "I'm going to take you home." He scooped her up, got to his feet and took off, into the air. They where silent until they arrived at her house. He landed, set her down and looked at her, "You look exhausted. I want you to get some sleep, it'll be good for you."  
  
". . .Ok." She turned around and stumbled towards the front door. Goku grabbed her, afraid she might fall.  
  
"Let me help you." He put her arm over his shoulders and helped her into the house. They went into the living room and he set her down on the couch where she instantly fell asleep. He looked down at her and smiled, "Goodnight." He walked out of the house and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	13. Those Damn Saiyans

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. That's right, these people are not my bitches.  
  
  
  
"More please!" The four saiyans shouted, putting their empty bowls up to 18.  
  
18 was staring at them with wide eyes. "Uh. . .You guys don't need me to give you more, just help yourselves."  
  
They all nodded and started eating everything that was set out on the table. Vegeta looked at her and noticed that she hadn't touched her food, "You going to eat that?"  
  
18 turned and looked at him, "Huh? Oh. . .No you can have it."  
  
"Thanks!" He grabbed her bowl and started shoving the food into his mouth.  
  
18 had invited Miyu, Bardock, Vegetto, Goku, and Vegeta over for dinner after their hard day of training. Vegeta had refused at first because he had only known them for a few weeks and he thought it might be awkward, but 18 wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
Miyu was standing against a wall with her arms crossed, looking at the saiyans with disgust. 18 got up from the table and looked at her, "Are you sure I can't get you anything Miyu?"  
  
Miyu glanced her, "You know I don't need to eat food."  
  
18 gave an embarrassed expression, "Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just forgetful." She stacked some of the empty dishes on top of each other and carried them into the kitchen. She set them down on the sink, turned the hot water on and started washing them. Just as she was washing the last dish, Goku came in carrying more. He set them down on the counter and looked at 18, "Here let me help."  
  
"No, I've got it."  
  
"I insist." He grabbed the plate that 18 was holding and started washing it.  
  
18 stepped aside to give him more room. "Thanks." She started putting the clean dishes away in the cupboards.  
  
"So I hear there's a tournament taking place a few days from now."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and the boys are going and I thought it would be nice if you came too."  
  
"What about Miyu and Vegeta?"  
  
"Vegeta said he doesn't want to go." He finished with the last dish and turned to look at her, "And for the love of god, don't mention anything to Miyu."  
  
She smirked, "Tired of her kicking your ass?"  
  
"You have no idea." He put his hands on her shoulders, "So what do you say?"  
  
18 smiled nervously and felt her face get hot. "I think I'm going to have to sit this one out."  
  
"Oh come on 18. It'll be fun."  
  
"Really Goku, I don't think I'll be going."  
  
He made a pouting noise and gave her his best puppy dog eyes, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."  
  
18 groaned, "Goku."  
  
"Pwetty Pwetty Pwease."  
  
She narrowed her eyes on him, "Damn you."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
She rolled her eyes in an irritated manner, "Yes."  
  
Goku grinned, "It'll be fun 18, you'll see." He moved his hands from her shoulders, onto her back and hugged her. "I'm going to take Bardock home now. Linor's probably getting worried." He leaned back and looked at her, "I'll see you on Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." She watched him as he left then leaned back against the refrigerator when he was out of sight. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. ~What's wrong with me? The guy's married, I can't feel this way about him~ For the last few weeks, she noticed that her feelings for Goku had been altered in some way and it was starting to get to her.  
  
"Aunty 18."  
  
18 opened her eyes and looked down at Vegetto, "Yes what is it?"  
  
"I'm sleepy."  
  
"Alright." She looked at the clock hanging up on the wall, "Do you want me to take you home or do you just want to stay here again?"  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"Ok sweetie." She grabbed his hand and walked him back into the dinning room, "Say good night Vegetto."  
  
"Night." He waved slowly at Miyu and Vegeta.  
  
"18 are you ok? Your face pink," Vegeta pointed out.  
  
Miyu smirked, "She's fine. She was just blushing."  
  
18 eyes widened, "I was not!"  
  
"Why were you blushing 18?"  
  
"Look I don't have time for this, I have to put Vegetto to bed." She gave them an irritated last glance before taking Vegetto upstairs.  
  
Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Miyu, "Maybe we should leave."  
  
Miyu nodded and the two of them walked out.  
  
Upstairs, 18 was pulling a blanket over Vegetto, "Tomorrow we can help each other train. Ok?"  
  
The little boy yawned loudly, "Ok. Night."  
  
She kissed his forehead, "Goodnight." then she turned off the light and walked out of the room. She went back downstairs and realized that everyone had left. She sat down at the table, put her arms on the tabletop, and rested her head on top of them. ~What's the matter with me, I used to be a cold hearted bitch who didn't care about things like love~ She lifted her head up and looked at a picture of her and Gohan that was hanging on the wall, ~It's these damn saiyans. . .Everything was fine before they started coming into my life~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	14. Youth Division

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. That's right, these people are not my bitches.  
  
  
  
18 looked around and sighed. She hated being around so many people, especially people she didn't even know. ~Why did I let him talk me in to this?~  
  
Though 18 wasn't showing much enthusiasm, the others were. Vegetto and Bardock were holding onto her hands, skipping and laughing and telling each other how much fun it was going to be. Goku was walking ahead of them, a big smirk on his face. When they got to the check in desk, Goku and 18 put their names on the list and 18 put the boys on the list for the junior division.  
  
"Aunty 18! I want to go show Bardock something real quick."  
  
18 gave them a suspicious look, "I don't think it's a good idea to let you boys go off on your own."  
  
"Aw, let em go 18." Goku grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her towards the area where they are to take a test to qualify for the tournament, "They'll be fine."  
  
"But Goku!"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
  
  
When they were out of sight Bardock turned to Vegetto, "What did you want to show me?"  
  
Vegetto grabbed him and pulled him behind some bushes, "You know that new technique that dad's been teaching us?"  
  
". . .Yeah."  
  
"Well wouldn't it be great if in the adult competition, Bargetto walked out onto the platform?"  
  
Bardock grinned and his eyes widened with excitement, "Yeah!"  
  
They jumped out from behind the bushes and looked around to see if anyone was there. They saw no one so they got into their positions. "Fu!" They stepped towards each other with their arms extended. "Sion!" They swung their arms to the other side and put one knee up across their other leg. "Ha!" They moved into their final pose and touched their index fingers together.  
  
  
  
The little man behind the check in desk, looked up as Bargetto approached him. "Name and age please."  
  
"Bargetto, sixteen." His voice was strange and sounded as if two people were talking at once.  
  
The man gave him a suspicious look. He seemed too small to be sixteen but something about him made him seem even older then that, "Alright, please report to-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know." He walked off.  
  
"Well." The clerk said, sounding a bit irritated, "Kids these days are so rude."  
  
  
  
"Next. And remember, you have to beat 135."  
  
18 stepped up to the punching machine, ignoring the snickering from some of the other contestants behind her. She tapped it lightly with her knuckles.  
  
The man standing next to the machine, looked at the number and his eyes widened, "269!?"  
  
Goku sighed and whispered, "I told you to take it easy on that thing."  
  
18 crossed her arms, "It's harder then it looks."  
  
". . . . .Next."  
  
Goku stepped up to the machine and tapped it with his fist.  
  
"312!?!?!?"  
  
18 looked at him and smirked. He looked at her expression, "Oh shut up 18."  
  
She turned around and started walking away, "I didn't say anything."  
  
Goku followed her, "Yeah but I know what you were thinking."  
  
"Well anyway, let's just go and watch the boys. The youth division is about to start."  
  
  
  
"Next. . .90, sorry but you don't qualify. Next."  
  
Bargetto stepped up ~Only a few minutes left, better hurry~ Without thinking, he slammed his fist into the machine causing it to explode. "Oops! Sorry!" He looked at the wide-eyed man whom was holding the list of people who qualified, "Did I make it?" The man nodded slowly. "Alright!" Bargetto ran off. As he was running he suddenly disappeared and Vegetto and Bardock took his place.  
  
"Come on, it's about to start!" Vegetto jumped up into the air and started flying and Bardock followed.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be great!" Goku said as he looked down at the ring.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Goku looked over at 18 who was sitting on the rail that ran across the walkway at the very top of the stadium.  
  
"Geez, lighten up 18, we're here to have fun." He put his hands on the railing and watched as the first two contestants came out and took their places on the platform.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
  
  
The junior division went by quickly, Bardock and Vegetto beating all of their opponents easily until it got down to the last round and the two boys where to face each other.  
  
"Get ready because now we are down to the final round of the youth division!," The announcer shouted, "Bardock vs. Vegetto!" The crowd cheered.  
  
"Alright! I know you can do it Bardock!," Goku shouted.  
  
18 looked at him and smirked. She took one hand off the rail and waved down towards the boys, "You can do it Vegetto!"  
  
Goku looked at her.  
  
She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"Are you ready Bardock?"  
  
"Bring it."  
  
Vegetto charged at him then disappeared. He reappeared behind Bardock and thrust his fist towards him but Bardock turned around and grabbed it. He held onto Vegetto's fist then slammed his knee up into his gut. "Ah!" Vegetto cringed. He pulled away from Bardock's grip then slammed his fist into his face. Bardock stumbled back then flew up into the air and Vegetto followed. He stopped in front of Bardock and started punching and kicking at him furiously.  
  
18 Swung her body around and hopped off of the railing. She landed gently on the cement and crossed her arms, "Do you want to go ahead and go down to the waiting area"  
  
"What?!" Goku looked at her, "They aren't even done yet, I want to watch."  
  
18 looked back at the fight, "Vegetto's going to win anyway."  
  
"You don't know that for sure!"  
  
"Oh please. You can't honestly tell me you think Bardock will win. Vegetto is a little older and Gohan gives him rigorous training, day and night. Your boy has grown up in a palace where he spends more time on his education then he does in training."  
  
Goku blinked and silently went back to watching the match.  
  
  
  
Vegetto was blocking an onslaught from Bardock. As Bardock went to punch him, Vegetto moved to the side and grabbed Bardock's wrist. He then started flying towards the ground and just as he was a few feet away from it, he threw Bardock down. Bardock closed his eyes and stopped himself in the air, only inches away from the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw a blue ball of ki heading for him and before he could move, it hit him and pushed him down onto the ground.  
  
The announcer ran around the ring and then put his arm up into the air, "Ring out! Vegetto wins!" Vegetto landed on the platform and crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
18 started walking away. Goku noticed and started going after her, "Wait up!"  
  
18 looked over her shoulder at him and smirked.  
  
He caught up with her and sighed, "Don't even say it 18."  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything."  
  
He nudged her playfully, "Yeah sure."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	15. End Game

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. That's right, these people are not my bitches. The ppl that are my bitches haven't been put in this fic. . .yet.  
  
  
  
18 stepped up to the platform and crossed her arms. Just a half an hour ago the contestants had drawn their numbers and 18 had picked the number one. She looked at her opponent and sighed, ~This isn't going to be much of a fight~  
  
"Oh look at the pretty little girl they put me against. This isn't going to be much of a fight."  
  
18 narrowed her eyes on him. She didn't appreciate being underestimated because of her sex. She suddenly disappeared then reappeared next to him and slammed the back of her hand against his face. He flew back and hit the wall that surrounded the lower half of the arena.  
  
"Ring out! #18 wins!"  
  
18 crossed her arms and stepped off of the platform. She walked back toward the waiting area where Goku was, "Jackass."  
  
Goku crossed his arms and chuckled slightly, "Damn 18."  
  
"Aunty 18!" Vegetto and Bardock shouted as they ran in. 18 stooped down with her arms open and they jumped up on her.  
  
"Hey boys. . .You know, I don't think you're supposed to be back here."  
  
"The man outside said it was ok." Vegetto told her.  
  
"Did you do good in your match!?" Bardock asked her excitedly.  
  
"Of course I did." 18 lowered her head slightly and whispered, "The only person here that I really have to worry about is Goku."  
  
Bardock grinned.  
  
"The next match is Pochukoa vs. Blight!" The announcer shouted from outside. Two of the men in the room walked out.  
  
18 looked down at the boys and noticed they had both fallen asleep in her arms. Goku was standing at the entrance, watching the fight. He turned to look at 18 and sighed, "This one looks like it's going to take a while."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Goku smiled, "They both asleep?"  
  
"Yup. . .They must have been exhausted from their fight." 18 looked at their sleeping faces for a while, ~They look like little angels when they sleep~ She looked back up and noticed that Goku's eyes were still on her. She gave him a curious expression, "What?"  
  
Goku smirked, "Nothing." He shook his head slightly and looked back out at the fight.  
  
  
  
The next few matches went by, Goku beating his opponent with one punch.  
  
"The next match! Bargetto vs. Sivy!"  
  
One of the men left the room. 18 was still standing against a wall, holding the two sleeping boys in her arms. ~Bargetto???~ She looked around and noticed no body else was leaving.  
  
Vegetto started to stir. "Will Bargetto please report to the arena!" The announcer shouted.  
  
Vegetto slowly opened his eyes and looked up at 18. "What's going on?"  
  
"They're waiting for some Bargetto guy. So how was your na-"  
  
"Bardock! Wake up!" Vegetto jumped out of 18's arms.  
  
"Hm? Wha?" Bardock opened his eyes and looked around. "What? I was trying to sleep."  
  
"What's gotten in to you Vegetto?" 18 was looking at him as if he had gone crazy.  
  
"Will Bargetto PLEASE come out to the arena!"  
  
Bardock's eyes widened and he jumped down and stood next to Vegetto.  
  
"Ready!?"  
  
Bardock nodded.  
  
"FU! SION! HAA!!!" There was a blinding light and once it cleared, the boys had disappeared and Bargetto had taken their place.  
  
18 stared wide eyed, "Boys. . .uh. . .Boy. . .What on earth do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Bargetto ignored her and walked outside. "Alright! Gentleman, lets get this match started!" The crowd roared as Bargetto stepped onto the platform.  
  
"Goku!!" 18 grabbed his arm, "Goku your son-"  
  
"Hey knock it off 18, I'm trying to watch."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Tell me later. . ."  
  
18 crossed her arms and scowled, "Fine!"  
  
  
  
The tournament continued, 18, Goku, and Bargetto winning each of their matches. It soon got down to the semi-finals. Bargetto beat his opponent easily. When he came back into the waiting area the fusion wore off and he split back into Vegetto and Bardock.  
  
Goku turned around and looked at them, "Hey boys. Having fun?"  
  
They both nodded and smiled innocently before running out of the room.  
  
18 looked at Goku and sighed, "Goku the boys are-"  
  
"Next up! Goku vs. #18!"  
  
"Come on 18."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
Goku grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out. 18 suddenly felt herself get nervous, the fact that she was up against Goku had just hit her.  
  
"Don't worry 18. . .I promise not to go super." Goku whispered to her, after noticing how nervous she was.  
  
18 nodded and they stepped up onto the platform.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
18 immediately charged at him and slammed her fist into the right side of his face. Goku's head swung to the side slightly from the hit but he regained his composure and grabbed her fist as she tried to land another punch. He tilted his head back then slammed his forehead into her face. She pulled away from his grip and put her hand over her nose, ~Damn it~  
  
18 jumped back to the point where she was only a few feet away from the edge of the ring. Goku charged at her with his fist drawn out to the side but at the very last second, 18 took a quick step to the side and thrust her knee up into his gut. She put her knee down and Goku started to fall forward. Before he hit the ground, 18 spun around and slammed her foot onto his back, causing him to hit the platform extremely hard. She took a couple steps back and looked down at him.  
  
Goku pushed himself up to his feet, "Playtime's over. He may have been have been too much of a softy to defeat you, but I'm not."  
  
18 blinked a few times and gave him a curious look, "Huh?"  
  
Goku smirked and before 18 knew it, he was behind her. He put one arm around her neck and the other around her midsection, which kept her from the use of her arms. "Give up blondie?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell!" She struggled to break free.  
  
Goku tightened his grip around her neck, "You'll regret that."  
  
18 stopped struggling to get free, but instead to breath. ". . .Bastard. . ." She kicked her leg up over her head and slammed it into his.  
  
Goku let go of her and stumbled back. 18 turned around and glared at him. Goku smirked and licked his teeth, "My, my. You're quite the flexible one, aren't you."  
  
18 could tell that there was something very different with him, "What the hell's gotten into you?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead he cupped his hands together behind his back and started charging energy, "KA! ME! HA! ME!"  
  
18's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing and also, how many people were behind her. "Goku stop! There are too many people here!"  
  
Goku grinned, "HAA!!!" He thrust his hands forward and released the blast in her direction.  
  
~Damn him~ 18 put her hands out and caught the blast, which pushed her back slightly, ~I can't let it hit the crowd~ She managed to push the energy upward and it flew off into the sky. As soon as she did that, however, she felt a sharp pain in her back and she hit the platform hard.  
  
Goku grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up slightly, "Give up?" 18 didn't answer. Goku slammed her face down on the platform then turned her over. He put his foot down in the middle of her chest and pressed down hard, causing cracking sounds.  
  
"18's down for the count! 10! 9!"  
  
~Something isn't right about him. He shouldn't be this strong in his normal state~  
  
"5!"  
  
18 tried to get up but the pressure he was applying was too much for her to take. It was so much, that she could feel her ribs cracking.  
  
"2! 1! Goku wins!" The crowd broke out in applause.  
  
Goku kneeled down beside 18, "You're one tough cookie." He reached down and opened up her pouch, "I can see why that fool has fallen for you."  
  
18 was too confused and in too much pain to listen to him. Also, fact that she had many broken ribs and could barley breathe wasn't helping much.  
  
Goku pulled one of the sensus out of her pouch and put it into her mouth. 18 chewed it and swallowed uneasily. She sat up and glared at him.  
  
"Don't a sore loser 18."  
  
"It's not that. . ." She got up and looked down at him, "There's something not right about you. But we'll talk about it after your last match." She started to walk off but Goku got up and grabbed her arm.  
  
He pulled her towards him, causing her back to hit his chest, and whispered into her ear, "You're going to be worth the wait. . ."  
  
18 felt a chill go down her spine and she turned and looked at him from over her shoulder.  
  
"I just know it." Goku grinned and loosened his grip slightly.  
  
18 pulled her arm away defiantly and looked away from him. She slowly walked off the platform and went back into the waiting area. She looked at Bargetto, "Be careful. . . There's something not right about him."  
  
"Bargetto isn't scared. Step aside woman, I'll show you how it's done."  
  
18's eye twitched slightly, "You should respect your elders young man!"  
  
"Aye! And you should respect those that could destroy you with a single breath."  
  
18 crossed her arms, ~Cocky bastard~  
  
  
  
"Do you want to take a break or are you ready for the next match?" The announcer asked Goku.  
  
"Let's get this circus over with."  
  
The announcer nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen! The final round is about to take place!"  
  
The crowd burst out into applause. "Bargetto vs. Goku!"  
  
Bargetto came out and walked up onto the platform.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
The two of them charged at each other and immediately started in a fury of punches and kicks. 18 peaked from behind the big block at the entrance of the waiting area, and watched them. ~Saiyans are so unusual. And they have some major mental issues~ Everything that Goku had said to her, was registering through her mind and she didn't quite know what to make of it.  
  
  
  
Goku was blocking Bargetto's fury of punches. Bargetto threw one last punch then swung his leg out from the side towards Goku's head. Goku put his arm up and blocked it, "If you plan on winning you better hurry. You're running out of time."  
  
Bargetto gave him a surprised look, ~He's right. . .How did he know~ He flew back and put his hands out in front of him, "Rapid fire death missile barrage!!!" He started moving his hands rapidly, shooting hundreds of ki waves at Goku.  
  
Goku put his hands out and caught each wave as they approached him, then sent them up into the sky. "Can't you do any better then that?"  
  
Bargetto growled and started charging up energy once again, "Block thi-"  
  
"Oops. Time's up."  
  
Suddenly Bargetto split into Bardock and Vegetto. The people from the crowd gasped and stared in horror.  
  
Vegetto looked at Bardock, "Shit! Come on Bardock! Let's get out of here!"  
  
Bardock nodded and they flew off. Goku crossed his arms and smirked. 18 rolled her eyes and sighed, ~Guess I better go find them~ She gave one last glance at Goku then turned around and walked out of the waiting area.  
  
The announcer shook his head in disbelief. He regained his composure and looked at Goku, "Uh. . .Bargetto has been disqualified cause he uh. . .er. . .Well, he's been disqualified. Goku wins the match and the championship!!!"  
  
  
  
18 found the boys near the check in desk. She walked up to them and crossed her arms, "Boys. What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
They lowered their heads and said in unison, "Sorry aunty 18."  
  
18 sighed, "It's alright. . .Just don't ever do that again."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They looked up at her and smiled sweetly.  
  
18 grabbed each of their hands and walked them over to a bench. "We're just going to wait here until Goku comes out." The three of the sat down. After a couple of minutes, 18 noticed a familiar energy coming towards them at a fierce speed.  
  
"Do you boys feel that?"  
  
Vegetto jumped up and stood on the bench, waving his arms in the air, "It's Miryeew!"  
  
18 looked up and noticed a figure coming down from the sky. ~Oh shit. She's going to be pissed~ 18 got up from the bench and crossed her arms.  
  
Miyu landed in front of them and before anyone could even blink, she yelled out, "Where is he?!"  
  
18's eyes widened, "Who?"  
  
"Damion." Goku walked up to them with a bewildered expression.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
Miyu suddenly looked disappointed, "Damn! I'm too late! He's already gone!"  
  
18 was staring at her, wide eyed, "Did I miss something?"  
  
Goku put his hand under 18's chin and examined her face, then looked at the rest of her body, "He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"  
  
Miyu pushed Goku out of the way and looked at 18, "You fought him?!"  
  
"Wait?! Goku was being possessed again?!" 18 couldn't believe it. That thought had never even crossed her mind.  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. . .The last thing I remember was you kicking me in the back. . .and then all of a sudden I was standing alone in the middle of the arena, the announcer shouting out that I had won."  
  
18 suddenly felt cold and clammy all over as she relived some of the things he had said to her. ~Of course it was Damion. How could I have been so stupid~ Goku suddenly came closer and hugged her, "I'm sorry. He could have killed you and I would have never been able to forgive myself."  
  
18 noticed Miyu's smug expression and she gently pushed Goku back, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Miyu smirked then looked around and noticed that the boys were there as well. "Wait a minute." She looked at Goku and 18 and frowned, "Is this a tournament of some sort?"  
  
Goku's eyes widened and he tried to walk away but Miyu stopped him. "You guys entered a tournament and you didn't tell me?!" She turned and looked at 18, "You're suppose to be my friend!"  
  
18 smiled nervously, "Well I wanted to tell you. . .honestly. But Goku made me promise not to tell. . ."  
  
Miyu growled and turned back to where Goku was supposed to be, only to find that he was gone. "Where did he go?!?!"  
  
18 tapped her on the shoulder and pointed up at the sky. Miyu looked up and saw the tiny dot off in the distance. "Bastard! I'm going to get him for this!"  
  
18 laughed nervously, "Forget about it Miyu. We were the only really strong people there. You would have gotten bored."  
  
"Even so! I could have taken that opportunity to fight Goku!"  
  
"Yeah well. . .You can always fight him later. There won't be any rules, no time limit, no limited amount of space, and hey. . .If you killed him, you wouldn't get in trouble."  
  
That brought a small smile to Miyu's lips, "Yeah. . .Alright, I forgive you this once. . .But next time you better tell me!"  
  
"Ok, ok I will."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	16. Strange Request

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. Geez that sounds weird.  
  
  
  
"Ice arrow!"  
  
18's eyes grew wide as she quickly dogged the attack that was aimed at her. The arrow hit a tree and 18 turned to look at Miyu. "What the hell was that?!?! I thought you could only do that flame thing."  
  
Miyu smirked, "I've learned some new techniques since the last time we sparred."  
  
18 slowly brushed away the hair that had fallen in front of her face. "That could have killed me."  
  
Miyu gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her neck, "Heh. . .No it wouldn't have."  
  
18 gave her a look then felt something tugging on her pant leg. She looked down at the little five year old and gave a small smile, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
She looked at Miyu, who just shrugged, then she looked back down at Bardock. "Yeah I think we're done for today." She sat down and let out and exhausted sigh. "So watchya been doin kiddo?"  
  
"Playing." He handed her daisy and smiled, "And I picked this for you."  
  
"Heh." She took it, ignoring the look that Miyu gave her as she sat down in front of them. "Gee. . .thanks Bardock. That was very thoughtful of you."  
  
Bardock looked very pleased with himself. "Put it in your hair aunty 18. It'll be pretty."  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"Yeah 18, put it in your hair." Miyu's tone hinted that the idea amused her.  
  
18 pulled her hair back and put the flower threw the golden locks on top of her ear. "How is it?"  
  
"Pretty!!!"  
  
"Heh." She looked at Miyu and scrunched her face up in a way that said ``I don't care what you think``  
  
Miyu sneered and crossed her arms.  
  
18 put her hand on Bardock's head, "So how's your dad been? We haven't seen him in a while."  
  
Miyu smirked, "He's probably afraid of what I might do. I haven't paid him back for the tournament thing yet."  
  
"Tou-? Oh yeah." 18 gave a small laugh. It was so long ago, she had completely forgotten. "You're still mad about that? It was almost a year ago."  
  
"So! Next time I see him, he's going to pay." Miyu had that look in her eye that she got every time she thought about beating Goku into a pulp.  
  
18 laid back and sighed, "It really has been a long time. I know he's got things to do now that he's the emperor of uh. . ." She looked at Bardock, "How do you say it?"  
  
"Rikkimishulea."  
  
18 cleared her throat and looked back up at the sky. "Right. . .Anyways. He should make some kind of time for us.  
  
Miyu glanced down at her, "Don't you drop Bardock off at the palace everyday?"  
  
"Pretty much but. . .Linor always greets us and when I ask her if I can see Goku, she tells me he's busy and cannot be disturbed."  
  
"Hmm. . ." Miyu turned her gaze to the opposite direction and a small portal opened in midair. "Maybe when you drop him off-," she reached into the portal and started moving her arm around as if she was searching for something, "You could sneak into the castle and find Goku by searching for his ki." She suddenly pulled a large book out and the portal closed. "No one will be able to sense that you're there so all you have to do is keep from being seen."  
  
18 sat up and gave her an odd look. "You're devious."  
  
Miyu opened the book, "I know."  
  
". . .What are you reading?"  
  
"This is my spell book. It's how I've been learning my different techniques."  
  
"Oh." 18 got to her feet and sighed. "Well. I think I'll try it Miyu." She looked down at her, "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No. He can sense my energy. Besides. . ." She flipped the page over, "I need to learn the perfect spell to use on him when he decides to get his ass out of that castle."  
  
"Heh. . .Alright then. See you later." She started floating upward, "Come on Bardock."  
  
Bardock nodded and the two of them flew off.  
  
  
  
"Now Bardock, you can't tell anyone about what me and Miyu were talking about."  
  
Bardock smiled, "Gee aunty 18. I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
She patted him on the head and smiled.  
  
  
  
Not long after that, they landed in front of a gigantic castle. A familiar woman walked out and greeted them.  
  
"Hey Linor."  
  
A man in a suit walked out behind her, "You should not address the empress in such a manner young lady."  
  
"Quiet you!" Linor scolded before picking Bardock up.  
  
18 gave a small chuckle then turned around, "Alright, see you guys later."  
  
"Farwell."  
  
"Bye bye aunty 18!"  
  
18 flew up into the air, slower then usual. After a moment she looked back and saw that Linor and Bardock were no longer outside. ~Here goes nothing~ She turned direction and flew around to the opposite end of the castle. She landed near some shrubbery and stood against the wall. ~Let's see. . .huh?~ She looked up and noticed a balcony about thirty feet over her head. ~It feels like he's around there somewhere~ She floated upward and landed gently on the railing. She hopped onto the balcony and slightly pulled back the curtain that led to the room that she felt Goku's ki in. She peeked inside to make sure he was alone. It seemed that he was. "Goku?" She pulled the curtain back even further and walked into the room, only a few feet away from him.  
  
Goku turned around and looked at her. "18?"  
  
18 stepped back a little. There was something strange about him. "Goku, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He folded up some papers on the desk in front of him and put them in a drawer. He turned back around and walked towards her, a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
She started walking back, a sickening feeling overcoming her. "Um, are you ok?" She was stopped when her back hit the wall.  
  
"I've never felt better."  
  
"Heh. Well that's good." She wasn't sure why, but something about him was making her nervous. With each step he took towards her, the cold clammy feeling inside her body intensified. "So uh. . .Where have you been? We haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I've been making plans." He stopped right in front of her and smirked. "I apologize for being away. But I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot more time together." He put his hand out in front of her. "That is, if you say yes."  
  
18 looked down at his hand. In his palm was a platinum ring with a snake etched into it and a small ruby for an eye. "Um. . .What's that for?"  
  
"I'm starting up my own personal army 18. I want you to be my general, my second in command."  
  
18's eyes widened. That was the last thing she was expecting for him to say. "Why me?"  
  
"I trust you more then anyone in this world 18. So what do you say? All you have to do is put on the ring."  
  
She couldn't think straight. The sick feeling in her body was growing and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it. "Well. . .I don't know. . ."  
  
"Come on 18." He put the ring in her hand. "I need you. Please do this for me."  
  
18 stood there in silence, just looking into his eyes. After a few minutes she sighed and put the ring up to her finger, "Ok Goku. . .For you." She put the ring on.  
  
A maniacal grin spread across his face, "I knew I could count on you." He turned around and walked back to his desk.  
  
18 let out a sigh of relief as the sick feeling left her. ~I think I may have just made a serious mistake. There's something very wrong with him~  
  
He turned back to her as he put something into his pocket. "Let's go 18. Time to build up this army." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back out onto the balcony. He started flying and let go of her once they were in the air. "Who should we ask first?"  
  
"Uh. . .?" 18 was extremely confused.  
  
"Never mind, I know where we can go."  
  
18 nodded slightly and followed him.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	17. Regret, a Troubling Emotion

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. Geez that sounds weird.  
  
  
  
It had only been a week since Goku had begun his search for warriors who'd be willing to join his army. Many of these recruits, 18 had known from some earlier event in her life. In fact Miyu was her only acquaintance that had refused to join.  
  
"I dunno Link." 18 looked at her comrade and sighed. "It just doesn't seem right. I've been regretting my decision to join since day one."  
  
Link put his hand on her shoulder, "If you feel so badly about it then maybe you should quit."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe what?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
They both jumped a bit then turned around. 18 took a deep breath, "Goku, stop sneaking up on me."  
  
Goku just grinned and tossed a pouch of money at each of them. "Your weeks pay."  
  
Link smiled but 18 just stared at the pouch with a solemn expression. "This isn't right."  
  
"Hm? Oh, maybe you're right. You should get more since you're my highest ranking officer."  
  
"No, I didn't mean that." 18 dropped the pouch on the ground and looked at him. "I can't do this anymore Goku."  
  
Link looked at her nervously and started backing away, "I think I'm just gonna-"  
  
"You stay put, Link." Goku commanded.  
  
Link stopped and nodded, still looking extremely nervous. ~He's not going to like this. When I told her to quit I didn't mean for her to do it while I was around~  
  
"Now 18. Explain yourself."  
  
18 clenched her fists at her sides, ~I'm going to be brave about this, I'm not going to back down~ "I can't do this anymore. We used to be friends, now I feel like nothing more then your slave."  
  
Goku's expression softened. "18. . ." He put his hands on her arms and smiled, "You're not my slave. We're still friends. To be quite honest, you're the best friend I've got."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"I'm sorry if I've been treating you wrong. If I ever do anything you don't like, just tell me. Ok?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Please give this a second chance 18. I need you."  
  
18 sighed and bit her lower lip as she considered this. After a moment she looked into his eyes, ". . . .Ok. I'll give it another chance."  
  
Goku embraced her in a hug, "Thank you." He let go of her and stepped back. "Why don't you and Link take the rest of the day off."  
  
Link smiled and 18 nodded.  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow." He turned around and walked away.  
  
18 sighed and leaned up against the castle wall.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
~No I'm not ok~ "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
~Yeah. Kill me now and put me out of my misery~ "No. I'm fine, really."  
  
"Well. . .Do you want to hang out for a while? If not, I'll go home and train my sister."  
  
~I want someone to stay with me, not necessarily you. I need something more then just a friend at this point~ "No. You should go home and train her."  
  
"Ok. Well if you need me, you know where to find me."  
  
~I probably do need you but there's no way I'd bring myself to come to your house just to talk about how terrible I feel~ "Yeah, thanks."  
  
Link gave her a thumbs up then flew away.  
  
Once he was out of sight, 18 jumped up into the air and started flying towards her cabin. ~Guess I'll just go to bed early or something~  
  
When she finally arrived at her home, she noticed someone standing outside. She landed and gave her a curious look. "Hey Miyu."  
  
Miyu was leaning against the door with her arms crossed. She looked at 18 and took a step towards her. "I see you haven't forgotten me completely."  
  
18 stared at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I know what you've been doing 18. Goku told me that you joined his little freak show. I guess now that you have them there's no need to be around me anymore."  
  
"Miyu that's not true. You're my best friend."  
  
"Oh really? Then how come you haven't bothered to see me in a week? You just left without a word and sold your soul to that bastard Goku."  
  
"I didn't sell my soul! Miyu, you're over reacting!"  
  
Miyu grabbed her right hand and held it up. She looked at the ring and scowled. "My knowledge of dark magic is greater then yours. You better be careful 18." She let go of her hand and crossed her arms once again. "There's something wrong with Goku. And if something happens, I may not be there to stop him." She jumped up into the sky and vanished.  
  
18 stood there for a moment just staring up at the sky. ~I'm sorry Miyu. I never meant to upset you~ She pulled her fingers through her hair as she walked into the house. She went to her room and collapsed on her bed. ~What am I doing? This isn't me~ She put her hand up and looked at the ring. ~I want to get out of it but whenever I'm around him, something changes my mind. . .I wonder. . .~  
  
~*~My knowledge of dark magic is greater then yours. You better be careful 18~*~  
  
Miyu's words played through her head over and over. ~Maybe I should just stay away from Goku until I find out what's going on~ 18 sighed as she put the index and middle fingers of her left hand, on the ring. ~First thing tomorrow, I'll find Miyu and apologize. Then maybe we can figure some of this out~ She tried to pull the ring off but to no avail. "Ah." The harder she pulled, the tighter it seemed to get. ~What the hell?!~ She let go and flexed her fingers and the pain went away. "Damn that really hurt." A small amount of blood surrounded the rim. Too tired to get up and wash it off, she wrapped a part of her shirt around it to soak up the blood. ~No. First I'll go to Goku and get some answers~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	18. One Thing After Another

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. Geez that sounds weird.  
  
  
  
18 finished getting dressed and walked out of her room, towards the front door. She opened it then stepped outside, jumping a bit at a sudden voice.  
  
"Bout time."  
  
18 closed the door and sighed. She spoke without even looking to see who it was. "What do you want Gohan? I'm too busy to baby-sit for you."  
  
"That's not why I'm here."  
  
18 looked at him curiously, though her tone was still harsh. "What then?"  
  
"Just here to deliver a message." Gohan uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "Goku wants to see you. He said he wanted you to go to him as soon as you got up."  
  
"Oh, ok." 18 looked up at the sky, ~That's just fine, I was planning on doing that anyway~ She jumped up into the air and started to fly towards the castle. "Hm?" She looked over her shoulder and noticed Gohan following her. "What?"  
  
He caught up with 18 and looked at her, "I'm going there too. He has something else for me to do. Take over a town or something, destroy those who don't cooperate." Gohan looked a bit eager.  
  
"What?! He's never made an order like that before!"  
  
Gohan just shrugged.  
  
18 crossed her arms and looked forward. ~What's going on. . .Oh well, no reason to think about it right now, I'll get answers soon~ She glanced at Gohan from the corner of her eye, ~I still can't believe Gohan, of all people, joined Goku's army~  
  
*****  
  
18 waited outside of Goku's office while him and Gohan had a discussion inside. She turned her head and looked down the hall when she heard laughter. It was Linor. She was hand in hand with a man that 18 had never seen before. ~Huh?~  
  
As they walked out of 18's view, the door in front of her opened. Gohan walked out looking a bit agitated. He walked away muttering. "What crawled up his ass?"  
  
"18! Get in here!"  
  
18 walked up to the door and peeked her head in. "Yes?"  
  
Goku turned and looked at her. His eyes were eerily dark and he looked extremely troubled. "I want you and Link to go to the nearest town."  
  
18 stood there for a moment, expecting more then that. "Is that all?"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
18 stepped back nervously and bumped into something. She turned around and saw Link. "Come on 18." Link grabbed her hand and led her to a window where they jumped out and started to fly.  
  
"Link, what the hell is going on?"  
  
He looked at her and sighed. "Long story short. Linor's found some one else and has pretty much stripped Goku of any power he had as emperor."  
  
". . .Can she really do that?"  
  
"Apparently. . .Anyways, Goku snapped. He's really gone ballistic." They landed in a town and looked around. "He said something about starting his own empire."  
  
18 crossed her arms. ~This certainly is an unexpected turn of event~  
  
~*~Yes it is~*~  
  
18 jumped and looked around. "Who said that?" She looked at Link.  
  
Link just gave her a confused look, "Wasn't me."  
  
~*~I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice 18~*~  
  
18's eyes widened. "Goku? Did you hear that Link?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
18 suddenly came to a conclusion. "Since when is Goku a telepath?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~*~Now both of you, tell the people you're there in the name of emperor Goku. If they don't yield, then destroy them one by one until they surrender~*~  
  
Link's eyes widened. "Ok, I heard that."  
  
"What!? Goku, you've got to be kidding me!"  
  
~*~No. Now do it~*~  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm going to hurt innocent people! The Goku that I become friends with would have said the same thing."  
  
~*~If you don't then I'm going to have to come there myself and deal with you!!!~*~  
  
18 grabbed Link's wrist and flew up into the air with him. "We have to go find help Link. There's something wrong with Goku."  
  
"Yeah but he knows what we're thinking, he'll just find us and stop us."  
  
"Then we'll split up." 18 let go of him, "He can't go after both of us at the same time."  
  
"You're right." Link grinned, "Hope he goes after you first."  
  
"LINK!" 18 smacked him in the back of his head. "This is not time to joke around!" 18 crossed her arms then flew off in a different direction.  
  
Link rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Who was joking?"  
  
  
  
~I'll have to find Miyu~ 18 scowled and rubbed her head, "Ok, gotta stop thinking."  
  
~*~You're not going to have time to find her~*~  
  
"Shit." 18 stopped in midair and looked around. She saw no one so she continued to fly. "Damn him." 18 increased her speed dramatically. "It doesn't matter, he won't be able to catch me. I'm a faster flyer then he is."  
  
~*~Who said anything about flying~*~  
  
Goku suddenly appeared in front of her. So suddenly that she didn't have time to stop herself and flew right into him. Even though 18 hit him, it didn't seem to affect much. He grabbed her and smirked. "Where you going 18?"  
  
18 struggled to break free but to no avail. "Get the fuck off me you bastard!"  
  
"Now, now. That isn't very nice."  
  
18 screamed in frustration. "If you're going to kill me then just do it and get it over with!!!"  
  
"No, I have other plans for you." He descended to the ground, still holding her. "We're going to go through with the plan 18. You're going to help me take over the world whether you like it or not."  
  
"Like hell!!!" 18 leaned back as much as she could then slammed her forehead into his.  
  
He let go of her and took a couple steps back. 18 stooped down into her fighting stance. Goku rubbed his head and glared at her. "Bitch."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
Goku smirk and his eyes suddenly began to glow a bright red.  
  
18 charged at him and just as her fist approached his face, she stopped. She withdrew her fist and stood silently in front of him.  
  
"That's better." Goku put his hand up to his chin and started walking in circles around her, looking her up and down. "I've never had to do this to anyone. Like I always say, you're special 18." He looked into her dark lifeless eyes. "Though I wish you would have just cooperated so I wouldn't have to do this. . .Come on."  
  
Goku started walking down the hill, towards the town and 18 followed. "Alright 18. You know what to do." Goku leaned up against a building wall and watched her as she walked further into the town.  
  
18 stopped and in a dull yet loud tone said, "I'm here on emperor Goku's behalf. Surrender or die."  
  
A few people took a second to give her a curious glance but most just ignored her.  
  
~*~Kill the women and children first~*~  
  
A little girl walked up to 18 and tugged on her pant leg. 18 looked down at her. The little girl put a finger to her chin and tilted her head to the side. "You're weird."  
  
18 put her hand in front of the little girl's face and released a powerful ki blast. That of course drew the attention of every one around her.  
  
*****  
  
Link looked around as he flew through the sky. ~My sister wasn't home, Vegeta and Gohan are nowhere to be found. . .What the hell am I supposed to do now!?~ He suddenly saw something that restored his hope. "Miyu!!!"  
  
Miyu looked up and watched as Link flew down and landed in front of her.  
  
Link ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You've got to help!"  
  
Miyu gave him an annoyed look and pushed him off. "What's going on?"  
  
"Goku's gone insane! He hasn't come after me which means he's probably after 18!"  
  
Miyu crossed her arms and nodded, "Let's go." They ascended into the air and started flying towards Goku's energy output.  
  
"We have to hurry!"  
  
"Calm down Link. 18 will be ok, the only real way any one could find her is if they had telepathic abilities."  
  
"That's the thing. He does!"  
  
"What?!" This seemed to surprise her more then anything else that Link had told her. "Damn him. I knew this had magic behind it. I just don't see how someone like Goku could learn how to-" Miyu uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists at her sides. "Damion. . . That bastard."'  
  
Link suddenly had to increase his speed to keep up with her.  
  
~Damn him. He found a way to mask his presence from me. I hope 18's alright~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	19. Two on Two

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. Geez that sounds weird.  
  
  
  
Goku was still standing against the same building wall, watching 18's rein of terror on the town. He smirked as he felt two familiar presences nearing him. He turned around just as Miyu and Link landed. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up."  
  
Miyu wasted no time with pleasantries. "Where's 18!"  
  
"Getting right to the point I see." Goku turned around and pointed towards 18.  
  
Miyu and Link got closer and saw the gruesome acts of violence she was committing. Miyu gave Goku an accusing look. "You put her under a spell didn't you Daku?"  
  
"I see nothing gets past you vamps."  
  
Miyu looked at Link, "Try to stop her!" She looked back at Goku, "I'll deal with him."  
  
Link nodded and flew off towards 18.  
  
"I see you took control of Goku's body again to become Daku. But this time you've learned some new tricks."  
  
Goku just grinned.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Miyu charged at him and started a vicious onslaught of attacks, all of which he blocked.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Link was making a pathetic attempt to stop 18.  
  
"18 listen to me!" Link grabbed her and looked into her emotionless eyes, "This isn't you 18. Fight his control!"  
  
18 put her hand on his chest and released a large surge of ki. This threw Link back and he crashed through a nearby building. The impact caused the rest of the building to collapse on top of him.  
  
  
  
Goku caught Miyu's ankle just as she went to kick him. "You're losing your touch demon. Or maybe I've just become too strong for you."  
  
Miyu flipped backwards, bringing him with her due to the grip on her ankle. Goku slammed into the ground and let go of her. Miyu flew back and looked down at him. "I'll never forgive you for the misery you've caused." She closed her eyes and started muttering quietly.  
  
Goku got to his feet but just as he did, a black circle appeared underneath his feet and the sky grew extremely dark.  
  
Miyu opened her eyes, which were now glowing with their intense golden light. She looked at him and continued chanting quietly.  
  
Just as Goku took a step forward, a black wind came up from the area under his feet. Goku yelled out in pain as the strange black energy continued to rush past him, sparks of purple electricity now striking him. As the tortured cries ceased, Miyu grew silent and her eyes stopped glowing.  
  
The sky returned to its normal color and the energy Miyu had emitted, disappeared.  
  
  
  
Link finally came up from the debris and brushed himself off, "Ok 18. We'll do this the hard way." He clenched his fists and powered up, going into his super saiyan form.  
  
A breeze blew past 18 and she blinked a few times. She turned and just as she did, she received a fist in the face. "Ah!" 18 put her hands over her nose and glared at Link. "Link! What the hell was that for!?!?!?"  
  
"Eh?" Link looked into her eyes and noticed they were back to their energetic bright blue. He rubbed the back of his neck as his face turned red. "Eh heh heh, sorry 18."  
  
"What do you mean sorry!?!?!?! Why the fuck did you hit me?!?!" She looked around then looked back at him. "And where the hell are we?!?!?"  
  
Link blinked a few times. "You don't remember anything. . .do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Her eyelids suddenly lowered and shut as she fell back and hit the ground.  
  
Link turned his head to the right and saw Miyu walking up to them with one hand out in front of her and Goku being dragged by the other. She put her hand down and approached them.  
  
Link hurriedly kneeled down beside 18 and checked for a pulse.  
  
"She's fine Link. I made her fall asleep."  
  
Link looked up at her, a confused expression on his face. "Why?"  
  
"Because." Miyu dropped Goku and crossed her arms, "If 18 found out what she did, it would devastate her. She doesn't seem to remember what happened during the time that the spell was upon her. So if we bring her home, when she wakes up, hopefully the whole day will seem like just a dream."  
  
"Oh." Link got to his feet and sighed. "I hope you're right. I don't want her to remember that punch."  
  
Miyu arched her brow, "You hit her?"  
  
"Well it was an accident, I didn't know she was back to normal!"  
  
Miyu just rolled her eyes and picked 18 up. "Get Goku. We have to figure out what to do with him."  
  
Link nodded and picked Goku up then the two of them floated up into the air and flew towards 18's house.  
  
*****  
  
Miyu set 18 down on the couch and looked at Link. "What do we do with him?"  
  
"I dunno. He can't go back to the castle."  
  
"What about your place?"  
  
"Yeah that could wo-" Link suddenly stopped and sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. My sister has a crush on him and who knows what she would try while he's asleep." His eye twitched slightly. ~She's crazy. No telling what she'd do~  
  
Miyu crossed her arms and sighed. "Well he's not staying with me." She glanced down at 18 and sighed again as she picked her back up. "Guess we have no choice." She started walking towards the bedroom, "Just set him on the couch."  
  
Miyu opened the door and walked in. She set 18 down on her bed and looked around. She walked up to her dresser and looked at a picture on top of it. It was one of her and Miyu standing under a cherry tree, petals blowing around them. ~I was starting to wonder if I could trust her anymore. . .I guess it wasn't really her fault~ She walked out and quietly shut the door. "Alright Link, let's go." She walked towards him and saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Link looked down at Goku. "Are you sure it's alright to leave him here?"  
  
"I'm positive. Damion won't be able to take over for a while. Each time he's forced to leave Goku's body, he loses a lot of energy." Miyu glared down at him. "But if you do happen to do anything to harm her. . .I'll come after you and your death will be a slow and painful one."  
  
Link nervously cleared his throat and made his way towards the front door. "I'm going. See ya later." He walked out without even shutting the door.  
  
Miyu sighed and walked out after him.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	20. Back to Normal

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. Geez that sounds weird.  
  
  
  
"Oh my head." 18 slowly made her way down the stairs. "I feel like I've been beat up by a bunch of saiyans." She put her hand on her forehead as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled a cup out of a cabinet and filled it with water and ice. ~I can't even remember what I was supposed to do today~ She took a sip of the water then set the cup down on the counter. ~Oh yeah. I have to go talk to Goku. . .Wait. . .Maybe I already did~ She rubbed her head and sighed, ~No, I think that was just a dream~ "Maybe I should just stay home today." She picked up the cup and walked into the living room. "I guess all this stress is finally starting to get to me."  
  
She turned on the lamp then stepped back and sat down on the couch. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, dropping the cup of water on the couch. "What the-" She turned around and looked at the person there. "Goku?!"  
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes, trying to wipe the water off his face. "What the hell?" he muttered. He sat up and looked at her. "18? Where am I?"  
  
". . .In my house. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Goku looked around, a dazed look on his face. "I. . .I don't know."  
  
She sat down next to him. "Did you. . .Were you. . ." 18 rubbed her head, the pain suddenly getting worse. "Did you and Linor separate?"  
  
Goku placed his elbows on his legs then rested his face in his palms. "Yes."  
  
"And did you send me and Link out to take over a village for you?"  
  
". . .Yeah. Now I remember." He sighed and looked at her. "Damion took over again. I can't remember everything but. . ."  
  
"Damion?!" 18's eyes widened. "So yesterday wasn't a dream. . .but how come I can't remember the whole day?"  
  
Goku leaned back, resting his back on the couch. "I can't remember everything either. My mind pretty much draws to a blank after I took control of-" ~Oh man. I had her under my control. I can't believe he made me do that~  
  
"Took control of what?"  
  
He looked at her nervously, "Um. . ." ~I can't tell her the truth~ "Of my uh. . .dark powers."  
  
". . .Oh."  
  
"My guess is Miyu kicked my ass. You probably got involved somehow and got knocked out. Then Miyu and Link must have brought us here."  
  
"I guess so." Something still didn't seem right to her but she decided to ignore it. She looked at her hand and easily removed the snake ring from her finger. ". . . . ." She blinked a few times and watched as it disappeared. ". . . . .Oook."  
  
Goku sighed, "I'm sorry for everything 18." He hadn't noticed the disappearing act that had just taken place in front of him.  
  
18 leaned back and looked at him.  
  
"I felt his presence occasionally since the tournament but not long after, he fused with me to become Daku again." He took hold of her hand and put it against his cheek. "I'm so sorry for everything. You're precious to me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he had done to you. . . what he was planning on doing."  
  
18 felt her face get hot and she pulled her hand away. "What was he going to do?"  
  
"Well. You pissed him off a few times and he wanted to kill you."  
  
18 grinned. "I have that affect on people some times."  
  
"Heh." He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh. "I have nothing left 18. It's all gone. My home, my wife. . .Linor says I can never see Bardock again. . .Bardock told me he hated me and that if I tried to see him, he'd kill me. . .Do you know how it feels to have your own flesh and blood tell you something like that?"  
  
". . .No. . .I can't say that I do." ~I don't know my relatives. . .I suppose it's better not to have any so something like this doesn't happen~ "But you haven't lost everything Goku."  
  
". . ."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You have me. And you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."  
  
". . .Thanks 18. You're too good to me."  
  
~Yeah I know. It's this blasted heart of mine~ "I don't have an extra room though. You'll have to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Ok, that's just fine with me." He looked into her eyes, smiling brightly.  
  
There was a sudden knock. 18 got to her feet and walked over to the front door. She opened it and smiled, "Hey M-"  
  
Miyu pulled her outside and shut the door. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Huh? 18 pushed her off and gave her a confused look.  
  
"Goku. . .I was thinking about it all night. I shouldn't have left you alone with him."  
  
"Geez Miyu, don't freak out. We both just woke up not that long ago. He hasn't done anything except talk to me."  
  
Miyu crossed her arms, "Oh." She turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Miyu. . ." 18 walked in front of her. "I'm sorry for the way I've been lately."  
  
"It's ok. . .Just don't do it again."  
  
"I won't." 18 smiled. "I'm really not feeling well today so it's probably best that I just stay inside and rest. But starting tomorrow, things are going to go back to the way they used to be."  
  
"I'm glad. So what are you going to do with him?"  
  
"I told him he could stay here as long as he needed to."  
  
". . ." Miyu just looked at her.  
  
". . .What?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Nothing. So, see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Miyu grinned, "Great. And I can show you some of my new techniques." She turned around and flew off.  
  
18 smacked her forehead, "Why me?" A thought struck her mind and looked at the door. "She can show some to him too. No reason to hog all the fun to myself." She grinned. "I think things are finally starting to look up."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	21. Commitment

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. Geez that sounds weird.  
  
  
  
18 opened her eyes and looked at Goku and Miyu. ~We've been out here all day. How much longer is this going to take~ She sighed as she watched the two of them continue their spar.  
  
Miyu put her hand out in front of her and the flame above her palm grew rapidly and wisped its way towards Goku. Goku crossed his arms in front of himself, attempting to block the flame as much as he could. The fire hit him and surrounded his body for a moment then disappeared. Goku put his arms down and looked at her. "Going back to the old flame I see."  
  
Miyu smirked. "Just because I have new magic doesn't mean I have to abandon my flame." She crossed her arms and walked towards him, "Anyways, that was a weak shot. I didn't go full force because your mortal body wouldn't have survived it."  
  
"Humph." Goku crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
"Well, I guess that means I won."  
  
Goku muttered under his breath as he walked over to 18. ". . .bloody. . .demon. . .kill."  
  
18 grinned, "Aw, don't be a sore loser Goku."  
  
Goku sat down in front of her and shook his head. "So now you're taking her side?"  
  
Miyu stood behind him with a smirk on her face. "Of course she's taking my side." She looked down at the confused android.  
  
18 looked at the two of them with a blank expression. "Huh? Um. . .Can't we all just get along?" She shrugged nervously. ~I hope they don't start arguing~  
  
Goku got up and faced Miyu. "Why don't you let her make her own decisions?"  
  
Miyu was taken aback. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
18 put her right hand over her forehead and sighed.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
  
"No I don't! You sound like a raving lunatic right now!"  
  
"Fuck you! I'm leaving!" He stuck his middle finger up at her then flew away.  
  
Miyu just stood there with an expression that showed a mixture of confusion and anger. "What the hell was that all about?!"  
  
18 got up, looking just as confused. "Beats me." She looked up and saw his figure fade into the sky. "Looks like he's going back to my place." She sighed and glanced back at Miyu. "I better go too. . .Make sure I still have a house by the end of the day." 18 jumped up and flew away.  
  
*****  
  
"Goku?" 18 opened her front door and walked in. ~Everything looks fine. Maybe he didn't come here after all~  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Goku shouted.  
  
18 shut the door, muttering, "Guess I was wrong." She walked into the kitchen and crossed her arms. "I hope you plan on earning some money to help pay for all that food."  
  
Goku shut the refrigerator door and finished that last bit of food that he had shoved in his mouth.  
  
18 sighed and shook her head, "You saiyans, I swear. How can you eat so much?"  
  
He walked up to her and poked her stomach, "Well you eat like a bird."  
  
18 stepped back and put her hand over her stomach. "So. . .Wait, why are you in such a good mood? You were pissed just a little while ago."  
  
"Oh that. Well I wasn't really upset, I was just messin around."  
  
"What!?" She put her hands on her hips and gave and irritated growl. "Why would you do that?"  
  
Goku grinned. "Because I wanted to get away from Vamps so I could talk to you alone."  
  
"Well you could have just told me so and avoided making a scene."  
  
"What fun would that be?"  
  
18 rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Well we're alone. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh, um. . ." He took her hands in his and smiled.  
  
". . ."  
  
"18." He got down on one knee and looked up at her.  
  
18's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time. Something's always been against us but I think we're finally at a point in our lives where this can work." He reached into his pocket, "18?" he pulled out a diamond ring and put it on her finger. "Will you marry me?"  
  
18 smiled and her eyes began to water. She got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He put his arms around her as well. "I love you."  
  
In between sobs 18 managed to get out, "I love you too."  
  
After a while, Goku leaned back and looked at her, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I. . .can't help it."  
  
He grinned and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "I'm done now."  
  
"Good." He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	22. Lack of Support

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. Geez that sounds weird.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Kara yanked 18's hand to get a better look.  
  
"Ack!" 18 leaned towards her and waited while Kara examined the ring on her finger.  
  
Miyu just looked at her in disbelief. ". . .You actually said yes?"  
  
". . .Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Because it's Goku!!!" Kara blurted out.  
  
18 pulled her hand back and looked at the two of them. "So?"  
  
"18, I really think this is a bad idea." Kara told her.  
  
"Well I think it's great."  
  
18 turned her head and looked at Link. He had been silent up until now. "Well thank you Link."  
  
"Oh shut up Link!" Kara wailed. "18 think about this for a second. This is Goku we're talking about. The guy that tried to kill your friends, gave you that awful virus, and made you part of that freak show army of his."  
  
18 sighed. "Yeah I know but. . .he wasn't himself all those times."  
  
"Yeah but still. . ." Kara looked down at the ground, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Well," Miyu crossed her arms, "I don't agree with it but if that's what will make you happy, then I'm not going to try and stop you."  
  
"Thanks Miyu." 18 looked over at Kara. "What about you?"  
  
"I don't like it one bit. There's nothing you can make me do to change my mind." She got up and started walking away.  
  
"Kara!"  
  
Kara just sighed and continued on her way, not even turning back to look at her. Just then, Goku flew down and landed in front of her. "Hey Kara."  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
Goku just looked at her and smiled.  
  
Kara growled and walked away.  
  
"Heh." Goku went over to the others and sat down beside 18. "Hey you."  
  
"Hey."  
  
He leaned towards her and they began to kiss.  
  
Miyu rolled her eyes and Link grinned. He walked around to Miyu, kneeled behind her and began to whisper in her ear. "Cranky! Would you look at that!"  
  
Miyu grinned and put her hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Now we must be quiet and try not to move. The saiyan, though not very intelligent, has incredible strength. Observe their behavior in their natural environment. Now why are two completely different species going at it like two horny human teenagers? Well you see, it has to do with the alignment of-"  
  
18 put her hand out to the side and shot a ki blast towards him.  
  
Link quickly dodged. "Note the aggressiveness of the female. This means it's time for the mating process to begin."  
  
18 and Goku pulled away from each other and glared at him. Miyu laughed quietly, still covering her mouth. Link stood up and laughed nervously, "Just having a bit of fun."  
  
18 rolled her eyes. She got up and grabbed Goku's hand. Goku got to his feet and followed her. They stopped in front of the lake where 18 put her and arms around him and let out a long sigh. "Link's the only one that thinks getting married is a good idea."  
  
"18." He leaned back and put his hand under her chin, "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. All that matters is my love for you. . .Right?"  
  
18 smiled and nodded, "Right."  
  
He pulled out of her grip and smirked. "Oopsadaise!" he said as he pushed her into the lake.  
  
"Ahh!" Caught off guard, she fell into the water before she could stop herself. She struggled for a moment than flew out and landed back on land. "Geez, I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"Sorry love." He crossed his arms and examined her.  
  
18 noticed him looking at her. "What???"  
  
"18. . .You're all wet."  
  
"No shit!" She pulled her hair to the side and squeezed some of the water out of it.  
  
"We should go home and get you changed into something more comfortable."  
  
"Yeah," 18 said as she sighed. "Still can't believe you just did that."  
  
Goku smirked and put his hand on her shoulder as they walked back over to the others. "We're gonna head back home. See you guys later."  
  
Link looked at 18 curiously. "Alright. Later."  
  
Miyu waved before getting up and flying away.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let's just go."  
  
"Ok." The two of them flew up and headed back for the little cabin in the woods.  
  
Link crossed his arms and looked around. "I see how it is. Leave the Linkmiester all by himself." Link sat back down against the tree and started singing to him self. "I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me. . ."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	23. I'll Return Some Day

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. Geez that sounds weird.  
  
"I don't know what it is. . .I just sense something weird around you." Miyu continued to observe 18.  
  
18 was clearly uncomfortable at the stares she was currently getting.  
  
Link nodded. "You're right. Something's different. Something in your aura."  
  
"Are you sure nothing happened that we need to know about?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"I told you nothing happened! And you guys must be delusional because it's impossible to sense anything from me!!!"  
  
Goku put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Calm down hun."  
  
". . ." 18 sighed and lowered her head. "Sorry."  
  
Goku put his hand under her chin and lifted it. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah. . .I guess I'm just kinda tired."  
  
"Wanna go home?"  
  
"No."  
  
A large shadow crept towards them and covered the area. As the shadow moved away a strong gust of wind blew at them.  
  
They looked up and watched as what appeared to be a spacecraft, landed. "What on earth?" 18 pulled out of Goku's grip and turned to look at it.  
  
"It looks like a saiyan ship." Goku said quietly.  
  
The door of the ship opened and dropped to the ground. Two men and one woman walked out of the ship and approached them. "Greetings." The woman extended her hand towards Goku.  
  
Goku grabbed her hand and shook it, taking notice of the tail wrapped around her waist. "Do I know you?"  
  
"No but I know of you Goku Son." She turned her head to the right a bit and smiled, "And your friend Vegeta over there."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes on her.  
  
"My name is Vasha. I've come here on behalf of the saiyan community."  
  
Goku gave her an odd look. "Saiyan community? I didn't know there was such a thing."  
  
"Not many people on earth do. We started as a small group. We took over a far off planet and made it our new home. The population slowly began to grow. Some saiyans from earth went to live there but most of the inhabitants are offspring of the original group so they are very young and haven't had abdicate training."  
  
"So what does that have to do with us? If you expect me to leave my home here to come live with you then you're wasting your breath."  
  
"An enemy is trying to destroy us. We managed to ward them off but they went back to their planet and they will be back with a larger, fiercer army. We need all the help we can get." The three strangers bowed. "Please help save our planet. We have gone against our pride in order to save our people."  
  
Goku stood silent for a moment then looked at 18. "I need a moment alone to discuss this with my wife."  
  
Vasha glanced at 18 then back at Goku and nodded.  
  
"We don't need to talk about anything Goku. I'll go with you, we need to help these people."  
  
Goku sighed, grabbed her hand and walked away from the rest of them.  
  
"I've made up my mind." Vegeta stepped forward, "I'm going."  
  
Miyu crossed her arms and leaned up against a near by tree.  
  
"We can never thank you enough Vegeta."  
  
  
  
"Goku, what's wrong with you? They need help, we should help them."  
  
"I'm going to 18."  
  
"Well let's go then!" 18 tried to pull out of his grip but he refused to let go. "Goku, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going 18. . .You're not."  
  
"What!? What the hell are you talking about!? You're not going to leave me behind!"  
  
"18, you know I love you right?"  
  
18 sighed and her expression softened. "If you're worried about me getting hurt-"  
  
"It's more complicated then that. You have to stay here."  
  
"But I want to go with you. . ."  
  
"I know but you can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. . ." Goku smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "There's no telling how long this will take. . ." He embraced her and kissed her passionately. It was unlike any kiss they had shared before. He slowly parted his lips from her and put his hand on her stomach. "You have to stay here and raise our child."  
  
18's eyes widened. ". . ."  
  
"I love you so much." He held her close and looked around, he wanted to remember everything about this moment.  
  
"You. . .You can't go. Not now."  
  
"I have to. . .It's just something I have to do." He let go of her and stepped back. "It would be easier if I just left right now. . .I love you 18. . .I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
18 stared at him, not able to speak.  
  
Goku turned and walked back towards the others.  
  
~I. . .I can't believe it. No wonder the others felt energy coming from me. And he's leaving now? He can't leave, I need him. But this is important to him. . .It doesn't matter, he needs to stay here. I'll. . .I'll make him stay~ She looked around and noticed Goku getting on the ship. "No!!!" She ran towards it as quickly as she could.  
  
The door closed and the ship began to rise.  
  
"Goku wait!!!" She passed Link and Miyu but was stopped. She jerked her head to the side and glowered at Link. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Sorry 18, Goku told me not to let you follow."  
  
18 swung around towards him with her fist drawn out to the side. She slammed her fist into his face, full force, causing Link to let go and fly back so far that he could no longer be seen. 18 quickly flew up and started racing towards the tiny dot in the sky that was the saiyan ship.  
  
"18!" Miyu jumped up into the sky and chased after her. ~I have to slow her down~ Miyu muttered something under her breath and thrust her hand forward.  
  
"Ah!" A bright light flashed in front 18 and some invisible force suddenly pushed her back.  
  
Miyu grabbed 18 and held on to her tightly. "18, he's gone! There's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
18 looked at her for a second then struggled to break free as her eyes watered. "Get the fuck off of me!!!"  
  
Miyu took one hand off her arm and quickly smacked 18 in the face.  
  
". . ." 18 stopped moving and closed her eyes.  
  
". . .He's gone but he'll be back soon. You still have friends that care about you. . .You aren't alone." Miyu let go of 18 and crossed her arms.  
  
". . .I'm scared Miyu." She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at the girl in front of her. "I need him." She put her hand over her stomach and tears began to fall from her eyes. "I don't want to do this without him."  
  
Miyu's eyes widened. "I. . .are you? No way. . ."  
  
"Yes. I'm pregnant."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	24. New Life

Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the dragonball/z/gt characters. I also do not own anyone else associated with this story. Geez that sounds weird.  
  
  
  
Eight months have passed since the news of 18's pregnancy. Fortunately the earth was at a time of peace so its guardians were able to just relax. 18 was the exception. As time progressed the people around her became more helpful then she would have liked and would let her do very little on her own. There had been no word from Goku or Vegeta. All and all she was a wreck and wanted only for the pregnancy to be over with and for her love to return to her. Miyu started to keep to her self more and didn't show up very often except for the occasional visit to 18. Link and his sister, Zephina, however spent a lot more time with 18 and spent much time listening to her go on about how much she missed Goku.  
  
". . .No, I'm fine. . .really." 18 put one hand on her back and rested her other arm on Link's shoulder.  
  
Zephina tilted her head to the side and looked at her curiously. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little pain, nothing major." 18 forced a smile. ~God take me now~  
  
". . .Maybe you should go to a hospital."  
  
"No, really, I'm fine."  
  
"But 18-"  
  
"I said I'm fine damnit!!!!"  
  
Zephina's eyes widened and she quickly shut her mouth.  
  
18 took a quick breath and clutched onto Link's shoulder.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Link winced. "18, hun you're hur-Ah!"  
  
Zephina took a step back. "18, you're uh. . ."  
  
"Link take me to the hospital. . .Now!"  
  
Zephina crossed her arms. ~I told you~  
  
"Alright." Link pulled out of 18's grip then grabbed her hand and the two of them flickered then vanished from sight.  
  
"Pft. Leave me here by myself, I see how it is." Zephina jumped up into the air and quickly flew towards her brother's ki. ~18, a mother. . .It's hard to believe. I just hope Goku comes back soon for her sake and for the sake of their child~ She soon landed in front of the hospital where she sensed Link. She walked in and after a couple minutes, found him. "Hey, why are you sitting out here?"  
  
"They said I had to wait out here until after the baby was delivered."  
  
"Oh." Zephina sighed and sat down next to her brother. "What do you think it's going to be?"  
  
"A boy of course."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because every time the baby kicked it caused her pain. . .It has to be a strong, rowdy boy."  
  
"Oh that is so sexist! Girls can be strong too!"  
  
That argument lasted for another thirty minutes and ended with Zephina giving Link a large lump on his head. After that they didn't talk to each other. They just sat silently, flipping through random magazines. Finally after two hours a nurse came into the waiting room and tapped Link on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Link jumped a bit then turned his head and looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"The young blonde woman that you brought in earlier asked for me to come and get you."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
She led them through several hallways then stopped in front of a door, opened it, and stepped aside. "There you go."  
  
Link and Zephina walked in and looked at 18. She was lying on a hospital bed with a tiny infant in her arms.  
  
"Hey guys." 18 smiled weakly at them then looked down at her baby.  
  
Link put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey girl, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired. . ."  
  
"So what is it?!?!?!" Zephina shouted without thinking.  
  
"It's a girl."  
  
Zephina hoped up and down, "I knew it! I told you Link!"  
  
Link rolled his eyes and decided not to say anything back to her. "So what are you going to name her?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Does she have a tail?"  
  
"Yep." 18 pulled the blanket of the infant slightly and a short brown tail popped out.  
  
"I know what you can name it!!!" Zephina shouted excitedly. "Twinkle!"  
  
18 and Link gave her a look of disgust.  
  
"Zephy?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Star?"  
  
". . ."  
  
18 looked back down at her daughter and sighed. "I wish Goku was here. . ."  
  
Link sighed, "I know 18. I know."  
  
"At least through her, I'll always have a part of him with me. . .I think I'm going to name her Marron."  
  
"Are you going to raise her to be a warrior?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"She's going to do great things 18, I just know it."  
  
~The End~  
  
Not really. . .I'm going to make a sequel to this one that takes place a few years later. I already have the first chapter posted. It's called Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey. Yes I know, that's SOO creative. 


End file.
